No place to cry
by Wilderness Rose
Summary: SEQUEL to "Man or Spirit?". Dean and Jenny are finally together on the road, but hard times are coming. Will Dean and Jenny be able to stay together no matter what? ALSO, Sammy joins them! ... Dean romance; NO WINCEST.
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy folks! It would appear I am back in circulation. :) **_

_**I got a little sidetracked, writing a little ahead of the first chapter, but finally sat down to do things in order...lol...so here is the first chapter of the sequel you wanted to "Man or Spirit." I wanted to do something on the mushy side this time (awww..common! Who am I kidding?? I'm a sucker for mushy love stories.) **_

_**UP to this point, Jenny has been portrayed in a very innocent light. Although we have hinted that her life has been rough at times, she still manages to conserve a child-like innocence in some parts, which is why she is so vulnerable at times. So far, the story line was kinda light and sweet, but I don't want you to be lulled into a false sense of security either. Hard times are coming for both of them, and Jenny is going to find out in a very painful way that "hunting things" can be both dangerous and painful. There will be plenty of hurt Dean later on, and Jenny...well...let's not get ahead of the story! lol**_

_**One last thing...thank you all sooo much for your lovely reviews! They make my day and make me smile ear to ear...the more you spoil me with reviews, the more I will spoil you with updates here..lol This sequel is dedicated to "WinchesterGurl85" and "Ladidada" and to all of you who made my day by writing me frequent and motivating reviews! :) :) :)  
**_

* * *

Dean had finally reached Colorado, and settled into the motel closest to where the last killing had taken place near Colorado Springs. Dean had taken out his laptop and was doing a general background check on the victims and their families. The last victim, a Mr. Harrisford, had been a prominent business man well respected and admired by both his neighbors and business colleagues alike. His widow and teenage daughter lived in a beautiful mansion which was a fifteen minute drive from the motel. Dean jotted down the address on a notepad and closed the laptop. He stretched and let out a yawn that any lion would have been proud of.

"You done?" asked Jenny expectantly.

"Yeah…I have to head over to this dude Harrison's house now and talk to his widow."

"That's the latest victim, right?"

"As far as I know…yeah."

"Can I go too?"

"Absolutely not," Dean answered promptly in the way of a man who was not used to being contradicted.

For the past few days, Dean had practically talked her ear off about spirits, salt bullets, demons, devil traps, holy water, Latin chants and what not. Jenny had soaked in all the new information with a promptness that had surprised even Dean and won his admiration. But he still hadn't shown her the way around weapons, not to mention the obvious fact that Jenny had no fake FBI IDs like Dean. And he sure as hell wasn't risking taking her along on what could prove to be a suicide mission before he had given her the necessary tools to defend herself. As for Jenny, she had found out to her surprise that the more Dean told her about the supernatural, the more she was enthralled by the whole concept of it. She wasn't stupid, and she understood that Dean needed to teach her the ropes first before she could actively participate on her first hunt. But being cooped up in random motels for days at end with nothing to do but wait for Dean to get 'home' was driving her stir crazy, making Jenny ache for _some _amount of action…hell…_any _amount would do just fine.

"Why not?!" she complained in exasperation at Dean's response, although she had fully anticipated what his answer would be.

"First, you don't have an ID…you don't just go to a dude's house faking to be an FBI agent with nothing to back up your story. Second…and this is going to sound totally gay… you have nothing to wear. FBI agents don't exactly wear jean skirts with cute tops," he gestured with his hand toward what she was currently wearing, making Jenny sigh in acceptance. She had to admit she certainly didn't look the type.

"Fine," she grudgingly accepted as she rolled her eyes. "Of course, none of this would be a problem if I got a nifty collection of IDs like yours."

"I'm working on it," Dean responded to her surprise.

"Seriously? No joke?" she asked as her eyes widened with excitement.

Dean rolled his eyes. _How old are you, kid? _He thought to himself as she looked at him with child-like excitement. "Yeah, I am. There's this place I know that does that kind of stuff and I sent them your pic. Dude who owns the place owes me a hell of a lot of favors, so I should be getting your IDs soon."

Jenny couldn't help but look at him with surprise and a hint of admiration. Just when she thought she knew Dean, some new twist would develop, showing her there was so much more to him than met the eye.

"So you going to Mr. Harrison's house now?" she resumed seeing he seemed in no particular hurry to leave.

"Nahh…it's too late right now. It past 8:00 p.m.," he clarified as he looked at his watch. "I'm thinking of doing some alternate research right about now."

"Such as…"

Dean smirked and shifted his shoulders in the chair. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean led Jenny inside the bar. It was an old-fashioned place of sorts, and there seemed to be quite a crowd gathered inside. Hearing singing, they realized they were having a Karaoke of sorts. As the sound of a tuneless voice reached their ears, Jenny laughed at Dean's grimace.

"Wow…weird," Jenny put in. "So remind me again what we're doing here?" Dean and Jenny made their way over to the bar and waited to get the bar tender's attention.

"Just blend in and I'll take care of the rest." Dean smirked cockily at her, with the air of a man who knew his way around the place. He nodded at the heavy set bar tender and asked for a beer, knowing Jenny wasn't too crazy about the stuff herself. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Dean led her to a table on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out a chair for her, and sat down beside her. Jenny looked with semi-curiosity at the girl who was singing, then grimaced as she her voice went a peg to high. Dean sipped his beer distractedly and sighed in relief when the girl finally finished the song. The man on the platform took the microphone from the girl and cleared his throat as he huffed into it.

"Very nice! Let's give Jan a hand folks!" he said, trying to inject some excitement into the crowd. A lame applause followed and the young man continued. "Ok, folks…let's keep this rolling! Do we have any other contestants?" He paused and scanned the room expectantly.

To Dean's surprise, Jenny raised her hand promptly, making Dean choke in his beer in surprise.

"Nice…the pretty gal in the back! Common' folks, give her a hand!" he smiled at Jenny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" hissed Dean as he reached over and grabbed hold of her wrist as he saw her get up from her seat.

"Why…what you said…blending in," she replied innocently, with mischief in her eyes.

"I didn't exactly have this in mind! You can't go up there."

"Why?" she snorted. "Are we attached on a long leash or something?" That said, she unwrapped his hand from her wrist and stepped up the platform briskly. Standing next to the man, she looked out into the crowd and suddenly grew shy, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

"Hi, nice to have you here! What's your name kid?"

"Jenny."

"Ok, Jenny, what song can I get you?"

Jenny leaned slightly into him and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, the man handed her the mike and gave the song title to the guys in charge of the sound settings. As the music started, Jenny cleared her throat and took a step forward, waiting for the lyrics to start. Smiling shyly at no one in particular, she started to sing softly.

**_Waking up I see that everything is ok,_**

**_The first time in my life and now it's so great,_**

**_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,_**

**_I think about the little things that make life great,_**

**Jenny fixed her eyes on Dean and looked earnestly at him, having only eyes for Dean.**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_**

**_This is the best feeling._**

She closed her eyes and bent her head slightly, as any previous trace of awkwardness melted away.

**_This innocence is brilliant,_**

**_I hope that it will stay,_**

**_This moment is perfect,_**

**_Please don't go away._**

**_I need you now. _**

**_And I'll hold on to it,_**

**_Don't you let pass you by._**

Grabbing the mike with both hands, she opened her eyes and looked at Dean once again, as their eyes locked.

**_I found a place so safe, not a single tear,_**

**_The first time in my life and now it's so clear,_**

**_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here._**

**_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. _**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_**

**_This is the best feeling._**

Jenny smiled brilliantly at Dean, and her soft grey eyes seemed to have an unearthly glow as she sang. Dean looked at her in sheer amazement, lost to all and everything but those gray pools of life.

**_This innocence is brilliant,_**

**_I hope that it will stay,_**

**_This moment is perfect,_**

**_Please don't go away._**

**_I need you now. _**

**_And I'll hold on to it,_**

**_Don't you let pass you by._**

**_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming,_**

**_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_**

**_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_**

**_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming,_**

**_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_**

**_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_**

**_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. _**

Jenny's eyes misted over as her voice slightly cracked on the last note, but she recovered quickly and passed a hand through her eyes.

**_This innocence is brilliant,_**

**_This innocence is brilliant,_**

**_This moment is perfect,_**

**_Please don't go away._**

**_I need you now. _**

**_And I'll hold on to it,_**

**_Don't you let pass you by._**

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles came from around the room. Jenny slowly dropped her hands to her side, suddenly looking shy once more. Seeing Dean join the applause, she smiled as she heard him roar above the ruckus, "_THAT'S_ MY GIRL!" Chuckling, she dropped the mike on the platform and ran down the steps straight into Dean waiting arms. As cries of "Awww!!" and "How adorable!" erupted mushily from on viewers, Dean crashed her small form in his arms in a vice like hug.

"That's my girl," Dean chuckled into her hair once more.

"Uh…Dean?...must breath," she wheezed out.

Dean laughed apologetically and released her. Looking across the room where everybody was still clapping, Dean smirked and looked at her proudly. "You hear that, kid? You're bringing the house down!"

* * *

**_Thought I would let you enjoy a sweet scene before trouble starts heading their way! lol Please rate and review...pretty please!?! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here goes the next bit...like I said...Jenny has a lot to learn before she can go out in the field...this is the little intro for the next chapter, where the "butt kicking" finally begins...as it appears it's what most of you have been waiting for...you people are evil! lol You're just dying to see Dean get hurt, aren't you??? lol :)**_

_**Anyway, thought it was time to clarify why Jenny is so innocent...lol **_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

Dean and Jenny had laughed all the way to the motel, kissing and making out in a fashion that threatened to make the car swerve out of the road several times. Once they had reached the motel parking lot, Dean had swiftly crossed over to her side of the car and pulled her out, crushing her in his arms as he showered her with kisses, making her squeal in delight. Putting her arms around his neck, Dean had lifted her, grabbing onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean carried her to their room, and blindly searched for his keys as he kept his hold on her kissing her nonstop, making an elderly lady that chanced to pass by sniff in disgust. Finally managing to open the door, he closed it with a kick, and staggered over to the bed. Unfortunately, his foot caught on some shoes he had left on the floor, causing them both to fall with a crash onto the bed—with the result being that the bed caved in as it snapped in two, making Dean and Jenny pull away from each other, roaring with laughter at their predicament.

"Just look at what you did!" chided Jenny playfully.

"ME!" exclaimed Dean. "Seems to me you had your share in the matter."

"Hardly…I was merely thrown into it."

Dean snorted in response.

"I'm sure glad I'm not the one who's going to have to face the manager about this."

"Oh no? Whose going to then?"

"You, of course," she replied demurely.

"What makes you so sure?"

Jenny gave him her best puppy eyed look and looked as innocent and vulnerable as only she knew how to look. "Why…because you're the man of the house."

"All right smart ass…that does it—"said Dean as he pined her down with lightning speed and proceeded to tickle her. Jenny howled and protested and scolded at him to stop, fully enjoying every minute of it. "Any last words?" asked Dean trying to make himself heard above the ruckus Jenny was making.

"Ahhh! I take it back! I take it back!" pleaded Jenny, who was laughing so hard, that the tears had come to her eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"YES!"

"Well…I guess you look sorry enough," he conceded. He got up so as to give her some air, and whistled as he saw her disheveled state. "You look like a sorry mess, that's what."

He looked at her in confusion as Jenny suddenly got up with a funny look on her face and ran past him to the other side of the room. Seeing her open the bathroom door and slam it behind her, Dean let out a chuckle.

"I guess all that exercise was bound to have its effect on your bladder system."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the tickling session with Dean, she had taken the time to fix her hair and adjust her clothes before exiting the bathroom. By the time she was done, Dean had already removed the mattress from the broken bed frame and laid it flat on the floor and was now busy trying to move the useless frame out of the way. Looking at him from behind, she felt her cheeks flush, as her eyes focused on his back. Although Jenny had never admitted as much to herself, she had always had a weakness for Dean's strong back. Just watching him move made her eyes dance in delight, as she impishly soaked in the beautiful view. Feeling her eyes on him, Dean turned around to look at her. _Damn, she was hot._ The shirt she was wearing had a V-shaped neckline just a tad too low, revealing just enough of her cleavage to make Dean feel his heart pump faster. Its particular shade of teal did wonders for her skin, bringing out the creaminess of her normally pale skin. Her hair was pulled back in a messy looking bun, with a few loose strands of hair falling along her face. As Dean's gaze slowly roamed from her head to her toes, he had to admit her slim curvaceous figure looked pretty damn good—too damn good. Oh he wanted her—and he wanted her bad.

"Dean?" Jenny asked nervously, as she felt slightly uncomfortable under his roaming gaze. Hearing his name, Dean's head popped up, and their eyes locked. Without a word, Dean walked purposely toward her, and placing his right hand behind her head, he brought his head down to hers for a kiss—a light one. Jenny tilted her head backwards, and responded softly, her hands resting on Dean's forearms. A few second later, Jenny gripped his shirt tightly in her tiny fists, as what had started as a light kiss slowly developed into passionate one, with Dean's expert lips roaming all over her own, almost as if claiming them for himself. Pulling back a few seconds later to catch their breath, Dean's rested his hands on her hips, and tilted his head to the right of her neck, as he gently placed kisses tracing all the way from her jaw line to her shoulders, making Jenny gasp in surprise. Having reached her shoulder, Dean started back up, ending behind her ear, before abruptly returning his attention to her full lips once more. Working on her upper lip, his personal favorite, he lightly prodded the entrance of her mouth with his tongue, almost as if asking permission first. Jenny moaned and pressed her body as close as possible to his, while her hands reached for the back of his neck. Before Jenny could fully register Dean's next move, he had brought her down on the mattress in a single motion, placing himself on top of her. As his right hand began to roam along her waist, he slowly maneuvered his fingers slightly underneath her shirt, massaging her toned abs. Suddenly conscience of Dean's intentions, Jenny's foggy brain struggled to regain cool, as she felt her body melt under his touch. But when Dean's hand began to reach for the button of her jeans, Jenny stiffened, and put a restraining hand on his fingers. Feeling her tense, Dean hesitated for a moment, but feeling too intent in what he was doing to fully register, he resumed his actions soon after, making Jenny grip his hand even tighter. Finally pulling away from their kiss, Dean's gaze fell from her trembling hand to her heaving chest, to eventually, her eyes. _Was is just him, or did the kid look scared shitless? _He let go of the front of her jeans, and looked at her in confusion.

"Dean…please…I…I can't do this," Jenny breathed out. Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly, making Dean feel slightly guilty as he caught a trace of vulnerability in her quivering lip.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean uncertainly. Hell, the kid looked scared of him—no, scratch that—she looked almost terrified. Dean froze as the realization that she was scared of the whole idea of having sex with him slowly dawned on him. A realization which, quite frankly, he wasn't prepared for. Never in all his life had Dean had a problem in getting laid. If anything, girls had always been more than happy to cooperate.

"I…just can't…I…I don't know anything about this." Jenny turned in embarrassment, and hid her face in the sheets, fully ashamed of carrying on like this. _What does he think of me? He's probably mad at my foolishness…either that, or laughing inside. _

"What?" _Ok…now I'm confused…did I just miss something? _Dean borrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I've never done this before," she confessed to the lumpy mattress.

Dean's eyes widened in genuine bewilderment. "YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" He practically shouted.

Jenny nodded, not daring to look up, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Wow…I mean…really?" Dean asked her, still trying to register this fully unpredictable confession in his muddled brain. "You mean you've never…not even once?"

"No," her voice came out as a muffled whisper from the mattress.

"Seriously? I mean…wow." Dean whistled and tilted his head in amazement, oblivious of the fact that she wasn't looking at him. _Smooth, Winchester…you've been living with a virgin for almost a month, and you were absolutely clueless. _Suddenly realizing the utter absurdity of the situation, Dean rolled off of her onto his back beside her, laughing his head off, his sense of humor getting the best of him. Definitely not expecting this reaction, Jenny tentatively raised her head, to get a look at him.

"What's so funny?" she finally asked in bewilderment, shifting onto a sitting position.

"This whole thing…I've been living with a virgin…and…I had no clue..." Dean brought his hand to his forehead, and his stomach muscles contracted as he choked, trying to stifle his laughter. "This whole thing…is totally…ridiculous!"

"I'm glad one of us finds it amusing," she said in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

Catching her look, Dean bit his tongue, and checked his laughter, realizing that Jenny was probably sensitive about the whole thing. _Hell…I'd be sensitive too of I still hadn't gotten laid by then. _Raising himself with his arms, Dean shifted onto a sitting position, next to Jenny who was sitting cross legged, Indian style.

"Hey, _**I**_don't mind," he clarified with a smirk.

"Really…" Jenny mused, not quite sure what to make of him.

"Why should I?"

Jenny looked slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know…I thought you might think I was some sort of wuzzy or something."

"Nahh…if anything…I kinda like the idea of you never being laid." He looked at her suggestively and smirked cockily, like only Dean Winchester could. "That makes me a _very _lucky man," he paused, and kissed her ear.

"You mean you like the idea of being the first guy to do it," she huffed out, furious at herself for melting under his touch.

"What can I say?" Dean pulled back momentarily and looked intently into her gray eyes which looked almost charcoal black in the shadows. "I'm not complaining." He leaned into her face and kissed her hungrily, placing one hand one the left side of her face. He smiled into the kiss, obviously well pleased with himself, as his ear caught the sound of a slight moan from Jenny.

Still nervous, Jenny gently put restraining hand on his chest. "Please Dean…I…I've never done this before…" her voice trailed off.

"We can fix that," Dean responded lightly, his lips twitching in amusement at her mortification.

Suddenly, Jenny's eyes brimmed over with tears and her lip quivered. _What the hell?! _He reached for her arm, but she shoved him away as she got up from the bed and headed to the door. Not wanting a retake of the last time that she had left the motel making him sick with worry, he stood up and grabbed her by her upper arm, turning her around to face him in one swift motion. His hands gripped her arms firmly yet gently, preventing her from slipping away from him.

"Let me go!" she snapped angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in sheer bewilderment. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what part of his actions had brought about this abrupt display of emotion.

"You're laughing at me," she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

Dean staggered slightly, frozen in place as he awkwardly saw her cry in front of him. _Smooth Winchester…smooth._ He shifted uncomfortably and gulped. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

For some reason, Dean couldn't stand her tears, as each sob made him feel like something inside him was being torn in two. _Crap! _ He cleared his throat. "Uh Jenny…I'm not laughing at you…honest."

Jenny calmed down some, turning her tear streaked face towards his, searching his eyes for any sign of laughter. Apparently satisfied, she relaxed in his hold and asked, "You sure about that?"

"Scout's honor…just…please don't cry…it scares the crap outta me, ya know?" he confessed.

"Ok." Jenny sniffed and wiped her eyes clean. Without another word, she leaned her head against his shoulder trustingly, encircling his waist with her slim arms. Gently hugging her back, Dean couldn't help but sigh, realizing it was going to be one long night, without any of the perks he had envisioned only minutes ago. Emotions and hormones were the only two things in the universe sure to make Dean Winchester loose his nerve—and frankly, Dean didn't like the feeling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning, and Dean had just showered and shaved. He was slipping on a second layer of clothing on, as Jenny groggily woke up. Hearing him move about the room, she reached blindly for the alarm clock on the nightstand. _6:30 a.m. _the digits flashed. _Since when does Dean get up so early? _Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and slipped the rubber band from her left wrist as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Adjusting her top, she pulled back the covers and slipped her flip flops on as she looked at Dean, who was already reaching for his jacket.

"Somebody's up bright and early this morning," she observed.

Dean turned at the sound of her voice and smiled thinly. "Hey, babe."

"Going someplace?"

"Yeah…listen…I gotta do some…stuff…I'll be back in a couple of hours." He adjusted the neck of the shirt underneath his jacket and pulled his car keys out of his jean pockets. "Don't wait breakfast up for me," he added breezily, before closing the door behind him.

Jenny shrugged. 'Dean' and 'random' pretty much went together. Raising her arms for a final stretch, she finally got up and picked out a pair of faded jeans and an olive green top for the day, before heading for the bathroom.

Three hours later, Jenny heard the distinct sound of someone fumbling with their keys, and she guessed Dean was probably trying to lug some stuff and open the door at the same time. She skipped over to the door and unlocking it, she stuck out her head.

"Well I'll be…bell boys get handsomer every day." She grinned flirtatiously at Dean, and opened the door wide for him. Dean huffed as he struggled to carry in two huge bags loaded with heavens knows what. As he set the bags on the floor, Jenny looked with undisguised curiosity at both the bags and Dean. She closed the door, and leaned against it, as Dean moved the lumpy mattress to the middle of the room, covering the hard linoleum floor. Once done, Dean rubbed his hands in anticipation and pulled an envelope out of his back pocket, before handing it over to Jenny.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Jenny shrugged and pulled out some cards. Looking at them closely, her lips spread into a goofy smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Ha! Mrs. Harrison, here I come!" She waved her new FBI ID card in the air triumphantly. "So does this mean I get to go with you now?"

"After you get some sort of FBI getup to wear then, yeah…but first we got a few things to take care of…" his voice trailed of as he gestured dramatically toward the bags he had just brought in. When Jenny quirked her eyebrow questioningly at him, Dean grinned cockily.

"Babe, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," he shook his head playfully, as he opened one of the bags. Peeking inside, Jenny's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, as a semi-large punching bag was revealed. Fully intrigued now, she reached for the other bag only to find it full of similar odds and ends.

"What's all this for?" she finally asked.

"You got a lot to learn before you start kickin' ass kid. Trust me…when you got a pissed spirit heading after your pretty little ass, you're gonna _want_ to know what you're doing."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow...you guys really know how to spoil me with reviews! lol When I did my first fan fic (Man or Spirit?) I was so nervous...never thought anyone would like it that much. But you guys have given me amazing reviews and have really encouraged me to keep this up! I have found out that this is more fun that I thought! lol :)**_

_**Anywho...here goes Jenny's first lesson in butt kicking...lol...like I promised! **_

_**Enjoy!!! :)  
**_

* * *

After successfully attaching the punching bag from the ceiling in the further right corner of the spacious room, Dean turned around and grabbed two long poles that were sticking out of the second bag.

"Catch," said Dean as he tossed one of them in her direction.

Jenny caught it with both hands, and looked at it with interest. It was a wooden pole of sorts, and it was almost two yards long and about two inches wide. Testing it by patting one end of it against her open palm, Jenny had to admit it looked sturdy enough to…well…to do _some _amount of damage anyway.

"Where did you get this? It looks like it came out of some bizarre martial arts movie," she observed.

"Never mind that now…you're gonna learn to use it," Dean said, as he reached towards her, and tapped her shoulder lightly with his own pole. "Now, you start like this," Dean gestured as he grabbed it with both hands in front of his body, feet apart slightly. Jenny mirrored his move and opened her legs slightly, in imitation of Dean's stance. "Ok…now don't move…and no, I'm not going to pound you," he clarified as he saw her look. "I'm going to demonstrate something."

Ever so slowly, he tilted the right side of his pole upwards, and tapped the center of her pole with the edge of his own. "You got that?" he asked as he moved back to the starting position.

Jenny nodded and repeated the action, this time tapping Dean's pole with her own.

"All right…now I'm going to do it a little faster." Before Jenny could respond, he had raised his pole with one swift motion to hit her own, but Jenny responded in lightning speed as she quickly lifted the pole and blocked his move.

"Not bad," Dean praised her, as he tilted his head with a small grin. "Next position," he clarified, as he moved his hands into a slightly different position along the pole, his arms slightly closer together. "Raise your pole."

Jenny raised her pole obediently and watched as Dean tilted his shoulder towards the right, hitting the center of her pole with the middle of his own. He then repeated the same action, this time leaning toward the left. Gesturing for her to copy his moves, Dean took a step backwards and raised his pole, as Jenny promptly delivered the blows as directed. She stepped back, and her eyes popped open in surprise as Dean suddenly lowered the pole towards her legs in one swift motion. Before Jenny could so much as gasp in surprise, he had expertly dropped her on her back, careful not to hurt her. Blinking in surprise from her position in the mattress where she had fallen, Dean grinned mischievously as he extended a hand to help her get up. As Jenny accepted his help and he gently pulled her back to her feet, he picked up her pole and handed it back to her.

"Rule number one…the element of surprise is always your best bet," he clarified. "Remember that."

"Will do," Jenny responded as she suddenly pulled the same move on Dean, making _him _fall back on the mattress this time. Jenny giggled as she extended her hand towards Dean to help him get up.

"Smart ass," Dean huffed as he shooed her hand away and got back on his own feet by himself, pausing to dust off some imaginary flecks of dust from his sleeves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After an hour or so of practice, Dean moved on to the next "subject". Placing the poles on the floor alongside the bags, he rubbed his neck and shifted his shoulders backwards, easing their soreness.

"What's next on the "To do list", sir?" asked Jenny solemnly as she playfully saluted him. For some strange reason Dean couldn't understand, no matter how many times Dean had thrown her to the ground in the past hour, she kept getting up with a huge grin on her face, seemingly unruffled by the fact that Dean kept winning. Dean couldn't help but smile inside at her unlimited enthusiasm to get everything he taught her right, the first time around. And if she didn't get it the first time, hell, she'd just shrug and try again. The well known adage, 'If at first you don't succeed try, try again', seemed to take on a whole new different meaning on its own in Jenny's case. _Kid's got spunk, _thought Dean to himself proudly.

"Just a few basic punches and kicks. We need to get going soon," explained Dean.

"Okidoki." She paused and pulled on a straight face, before assuming a warrior's stance. "Bring it on," she added, as she beckoned towards him confidently.A little _too _confidently, thought Dean to himself.

"Don't you think you should learn some of the basics first, before inviting me for a friendly brawl, tiger?" asked Dean sarcastically as he quirked up an eyebrow at her.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" asked Jenny wickedly. Her lips twitched in amusement when she saw Dean flinch slightly at the insinuation.

Squaring his jaw, Dean thought he caught a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "All right smart aleck…you asked for it."

He approached her carefully with his arms slightly outspread, his hands fisted and his muscles tensed, ready for action. Jenny stood her ground, and kept her eyes wide open as she fixed her eyes on his arms and legs. Dean paused, then swiftly threw out a low kick towards her ankle, only to blink in surprise as she immediately reacted by jumping to the side.

"Lucky guess," muttered Dean.

Suddenly, Jenny threw herself to the ground on her side, and in less time than it takes to tell the story, she had slid towards his ankle and hit his ankle with the sole of her foot, making Dean trip and topple over. Jenny quickly sat on top of him, almost as if she were straddling him.

"Or not…aww…get off me," he puffed in annoyance.

"As you wish," Jenny shrugged modestly as she complied. Giving Dean a few seconds to get up, she took one step backwards, as she expertly delivered a light frontal kick on his shoulder, making him almost loose his balance and flip over once more. _That does it…no more Mr. Nice guy, _Dean thought to himself, as he practically glared at Jenny.

Somewhat upset by his smarting pride, he advanced towards her, measuring her every move, as he tried to figure out the best way to 'get back' at the little squirt. Jenny took this moment to hurl a right hook at Dean's jaw, but Dean anticipated the move, and caught her fist mid air. Feeling a little better with his recent comeback, he tilted his head arrogantly, determined to show Jenny who was boss. He threw a side kick towards Jenny, hoping to flatten her on the mattress, but Jenny proved to be his match, when instead of simply dodging the kick, she skillfully grabbed hold of his foot, twisted it, and fell _him _to the ground in one swift motion. Really pissed off by now, Dean roughly tripped her with his foot, making Jenny squeal most unbecomingly as she plopped ass first on the edge of the mattress. Before she could get back up, Dean pounced on her and forcefully pinned her arms above her head, as he straddled her.

"Who's got who now?" taunted Dean, as she unsuccessfully tried to wriggle free from his strong grip. Sighing in defeat, she eventually stopped struggling a few seconds later, and looked up at Dean with a silly grin, only to see him look uncomfortable and turn red.

"Jenny…" he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"What?!" she asked in confusion.

"Could you please…stop it!" Dean gestured towards her heaving chest, and Jenny giggled, as she suddenly realized that even with Dean on top of her, she was still winning the battle.

"Oops…sorry about that," she laughed breathlessly from the recent activity, as she tried to still her movements.

Giving up, Dean let her go abruptly and turned from her, as he tried to cool his thoughts. Meanwhile Jenny had gotten up from the floor, and was adjusting her clothes. She was breathing rapidly from the exertion of the exercise session, and her hair stuck to the sides of her sweaty face. She walked over to the tiny refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water, she unscrewed the lid and gulped the water down thirstily.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you…what?" asked Jenny, as she wiped her sticky forehead clean with a towel.

"You know…that you already knew all that stuff."

"You didn't ask," she shrugged. Putting down the bottle of water, she grinned impishly at him. "Had you going though, huh?"

"So…you were pretending all along just to make me look stupid? Is that it?" he raised his voice and his eyes flashed.

"I didn't say that," she quickly clarified, seeing that Dean was pissed off. "I've never handled those poles and stuff…that in itself was new to me, which you could probably tell, because you totally beat me. But I had taken some self-defense classes before, so that wasn't new to me." She paused, and tried to rectify her mistake. "Besides, if I didn't tell you it was only because I wanted to surprise you…I mean…I didn't want you to think I was complete idiot…I thought you'd be happy to know you weren't living with a complete goofball."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said stiffly. Although he was no longer angry at her, his ego was still injured, making him feel awkward and stupid. Turning his back on her, he marched to the opposite side of the room, pretending to be completely oblivious of her presence as he peeked through the dingy curtains of the room's single window.

Jenny could have simply let him cool of his steam, but something inside of her told her that she couldn't just leave the matter as it was. She sighed and crossed her arms, as she wracked her brain, trying to figure out what she could do to make things right. Jenny knew that if Dean got it in his head that she was better at self-defense than himself—even if it wasn't so—it certainly wouldn't be to her advantage—to say nothing of Dean's. Better to make Dean believe he was the swifter and stronger of the two. Young as she was, her sixth sense told her that the men of the household needed to feel like they were needed. And it was kinda hard to feel needed if you knew that your midget 5.4 feet tall girlfriend could easily lay you flat on the floor any time she felt like it.

Just as Jenny was on the point of giving up, her eyes fell on one of the poles. It had rolled a few feet away from its original stance, and was now only three feet away from her. Pulling a straight face, she casually walked towards it, and balancing one foot on it, she raised the other one, only to fall backwards with a resounding crash. As her head hit the floor, she moaned softly, making Dean whip around and run to her side in lightning speed.

"What the hell were you doing?!" said Dean as any previous signs of annoyance were immediately replaced by lines of concern. He knelt down on one knee, and gently probed her ribs and arms for any broken bones or cuts. Satisfied that there were none, he lifted her head onto his lap.

"I tripped."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Dean said gruffly. Putting one hand on the right side of her face, he rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"I guess I didn't notice the pole," she said softly, rubbing her head as she squeezed her eyes shut with a grimace. _Dang…that floor was harder than I thought. _Opening her eyes, she looked up at Dean with big puppy dog eyes. Eyes she knew Dean couldn't resist, no matter how much he pretended otherwise. "Hold me?" she asked timidly.

"Hold you!" huffed out Dean. "What do I look like? Your own personal teddy bear?"

"Please?" she paused and tapped the back of her head with her hand significantly. "It hurts," she added truthfully. And it really did at that. Jenny was beginning to curse herself for not thinking twice about 'tripping' on that damn pole. Screw Dean…no stupid ego was worth a splitting headache.

Mumbling something under his breath which Jenny didn't quite catch, Dean gathered her small form in his arms and moved over to the mattress, where he sat down and shifted Jenny tenderly on his lap, pulling her head to his chest with his right hand.

"That better?" he finally asked, a little more gruffly than he had intended.

"Perfect," she murmured, as she snuggled contentedly against him and placed her right hand over his own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon after Jenny's headache had finally disappeared, Jenny had convinced him to let her tag along on their 'FBI' visit to Mrs. Harrison's mansion. Dean had rented a suit, and Jenny was wearing a grey skirt and white blouse that she had found earlier that day in a flea market of sorts. With her hair pulled back into a tight bun, she looked like a no-nonsense professional. Finally parking outside the Harrison's estate, Jenny seemed lost in thought, making Dean wave his hand in front of her.

"Earth to Jenny."

Jenny snapped back from her reverie, then turned to look at Dean. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Huh?"

"You know…going to bother some poor widow who's probably already talked to goodness knows how many officials already…I mean…maybe it's not our place to go pestering her with questions right now."

"Now you listen to me. We got a job to do, and we're going to do it. You think letting more unexplained deaths go by unnoticed without doing anything about it is a better idea?"

Jenny thought it over. "Guess you're right," she admitted.

"Of course I am. I _always_ am," Dean added arrogantly, making her snort in response. He got out from the driver's seat and headed over to the passenger's side, opening the door for her. Jenny got out and straightened her skirt, which reached slightly above her knees. Falling into step beside Dean, her two-inch high heels clicked as she walked to the outer wall which surrounded the impressive estate. Finally spotting a buzzer on the front, Dean pushed the button.

"Name?" came the muffled voice from speaker.

"Special Agent Thomas Phelps and Special Agent Abigail Jones from the FBI," responded Dean promptly. "We'd like to talk to Mrs. Harrison if she's available."

"About what?" came the voice.

Figuring the maid was just being nosy, he responded smoothly, "I'm afraid we are not in the liberty to disclose that information to anyone but Mrs. Harrison. Is she in?"

Without another word, the speaker died abruptly.

"Crap," muttered Dean.

"Nice try though," said Jenny.

Dean was about to respond when they were interrupted by the distinct sound of the entrance fence being rolled open. Shrugging, Dean and Jenny stepped inside and headed to the front door, where it was already being held open by a sulky looking maid.

"She's in the office. First floor, second door to the right in that hallway over there," she said sourly as she gestured towards a hallway that started a little far off from the spacious living room that lay directly in front of them.

Dean strode into the direction she had pointed, and Jenny nodded courteously toward the maid before following Dean's rapid steps down the hallway. The hallway was beautiful in itself, with antique paintings gracing the rose colored walls. The paintings ranged in size and color, with everything from crying cherubs to old family portraits and even wild horses. Particularly enthralled by one of the paintings, Jenny stopped abruptly and stared with undisguised admiration at a life size painting of a little girl in pigtails. She was wearing a soft pink colored dress with ruffles, and she was sitting on an old fashioned settee, with a cocker spaniel dog at her feet. Her dimpled hands lay resting on her lap amidst the pink folds, and she held a single white rose in them. Her brown tresses curled at the ends, and her hazelnut brown eyes seemed to have a sad, far way look in them. Looking at her strangely set rosebud mouth, Jenny thought it showed a firmness which strongly contrasted with the rest of the general softness of the picture. Feeling sorry for the little girl, Jenny couldn't help but reach out a sympathetic hand towards it, and not stopping to think twice about her actions, she raised her index finger and traced it ever so gently along the girl's face. _I wonder who she is? _wondered Jenny to herself.

"Boo!" said a voice directly behind her. Startled, Jenny jumped and put up a hand to her mouth as she stifled a most unprofessional squeak.

"Dean!" she hissed at him in annoyance. "What was that for? You almost gave me a heart attach!"

"And you almost blew our cover away. What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be working on a case, dopey." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know…I got a little sidetracked. Ok…let's go," she said briskly as she led the way with Dean close behind her.

Reaching the second door, Dean tapped it and whispered to Jenny, "Let me handle the talking."

"Come in," said a woman's voice from the inside.

Opening the door for her, Dean closed the door behind him after Jenny had entered. A middle aged woman was seated behind a beautifully carved mahogany desk. Guessing her to be Mrs. Harrison, Dean and Jenny pulled out their 'FBI' ID's as if on cue, and each stated their name. Without a word, Mrs. Harrison waved toward two seats in front of the desk wearily. As they seated themselves, Jenny took in her appearance with interest. She was wearing the most outlandish jewels Jenny had ever seen, and her hair was dramatically pulled up into a tall bun on the top of her head. Yet for all her finery, she was hardly an imposing figure at all. She was a little stout—that much Jenny could tell despite her stance behind the desk—and her plain features seemed devoid of any emotion. Probably the only truly pretty feature she possessed were her hazelnut eyes, which shone brilliantly, despite their sad, far away look. Suddenly seeing something familiar about her face, Jenny's eyes dropped to the woman's lips. Lips set in a firm line that revealed a strength and determination beyond the ordinary. It was then it hit her.

"Why…it's you..." Jenny's stuttered in surprise.

"Excuse me?" asked the older woman, in obvious bewilderment.

Ignoring Dean's withering looks, Jenny explained. "You're the little girl in the picture, aren't you? The one with the pigtails." Jenny smiled softly, and the older woman warmed to her at once, showing the first display of emotion since they had entered the room.

"Yes, that's right. That was me...once a upon a time, anyway," she smiled with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"It's a beautiful picture. I just couldn't help but admire it as we were walking by."

"That's very nice of you. It was actually made by a well known connoisseur of the time, who besides being an authority in the matter of paintings, enjoyed dabbing with colors once in a while for amusement. He did my portrait upon my father's request, and I've kept it ever since," she paused as if remembering something, then continued. "But I'm sorry…you didn't come here to talk about that. How may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, actually, we'd just like to ask a few general questions regarding your husband's death," put in Dean, finally feeling in familiar territory.

"I really don't understand. I thought I had already talked to the police about this? They closed the case." she replied wearily.

"Yes ma'am. But you see some new evidence has turned up, and they sent us to check it out."

Her eyes hardened a bit, and she set her lips into an even firmer line. "What exactly do you want to know? Like I said, I already told the police everything I knew about it."

Seeing her lower lip tremble, Jenny realized she was trying hard not to betray any emotions, and failing miserably.

"It's ok, Mrs. Harrison. Just tell exactly what you told them and we'll be out of here as soon as we can," she interjected sympathetically before Dean could continue.

Turning back to Jenny, the older woman seemed to relax. She looked back at Dean and sniffed at him for the brief interval of a second, then directed her entire conversation towards Jenny. It seemed that Mrs. Harrison had come back one day from an outing, only to find her husband dead in a pool of blood in their bedroom. Painted across the room's wall, directly in front of the corpse, were the letters 'R-A-C-H-E', traced in blood. His skull had been cracked wide open, but no trace or evidence of a murder weapon had ever been found. With the exception of the blood that sprang from his wound, the entire murder seemed clean—too clean. No one had seen anyone go in or out, and no amount of interrogations had succeeded in getting any information from either the butler or maids.

"Did the police have any ideas as to what kind of weapon could have caused that?" probed Jenny.

"Oh yes…the police had millions of theories. Blundering fools. All of them."

"Finally something we agree on," Dean muttered to no one in particular.

"Did they mention to you any of the possibilities?" probed Jenny further, as she gave Dean a warning look.

"It could have been anything really…from an ax to a crow bar to even a wrench…one of them even suggested it could have been a poker. But of course that couldn't have been it."

"Why is that?" asked Dean curiously.

"Because we never used the chimney. The idea of soot blowing into the house didn't agree with me." Seeing Dean still didn't understand, she added. "Since we never used it, we never had a poker in the house to begin with."

"Oh," mouthed Dean.

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Just one more." Dean paused, realizing this next question might get a reaction from her. "Did your husband have any enemies…anyone who could have had a reason to hurt him?"

To his surprise, she didn't even flinch. "My husband was a hard man, who never let anything get in the way of what he wanted. In a word, he was a businessman." She shifted in her chair, then continued coolly. "Frankly, I do not know if I can name any one person in particular…but I wouldn't be surprised if there were."

Jenny looked at her, not able to fully disguise her surprise at her cool tone. Catching her look, Mrs. Harrison turned around and smiled thinly at her.

"You look surprised at my cool tone, my dear," she observed sadly.

"We didn't say that," interjected Dean carefully.

"But you thought it, which amounts to the same thing. I'll tell you the same thing I told the police. Nobody knew what my husband was capable of, with the exception of my daughter and myself. We both hated him with a passion. Frankly, his death has been more of relief than anything else…if anything, I would like to thank the person responsible for it." She closed her lips, and her gaze hardened.

The tension in the room was so visible, you could have cut through it with a knife. Shifting uncomfortably, Dean closed the notepad he had been twiddling in his hands, and got up, as Jenny mirrored his movements. Stretching his hand towards her, Mrs. Harrison got up and shook it briefly.

"Good afternoon," she said primly.

"Good afternoon," Dean and Jenny said in unison.

"Thank you for your time," added Jenny as they nodded at her and slowly stepped outside the room.

Walking down the hallway, Jenny stopped momentarily in front of the portrait of the little girl with pig tales once more. As her eyes fell on the thinly set lips, she mused softly, "She looked the same way, even as child…I wonder what they ever did to this poor little girl."

Feeling uncomfortable and wanting to leave the strangely silent mansion, Dean took her elbow and led her back to the Impala. Once inside, he loosened the tie around his neck, and removed it with a sigh of relief. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and reached to turn on the engine. Hearing the gentle purr of his baby, he smiled to himself. There was something strangely comforting about the familiar hum of his engine.

"Now what?" asked Jenny a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"Not sure…it looks like we're back at square one," admitted Dean.

"What about the letters? "R-A-C-H-E", remember? Think that could be lead?"

"We'll have to look into the other murders and find out if they all had that in common."

* * *

_**NOTE: I got the idea about the letters of "R-A-C-H-E" traced with blood, from the case of "A Study in Scarlet" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle which I read once...that is the ONLY thing that I "borrowed" from that story...no copyright infringement intended, I assure you!  
**_

_**Anyway...You guys have given me so many nice reviews, I decided to spoil you by giving you a longer chapter this time. ;)**_

_**Rate and review! Pretty please? ;)**_

_**p.s. Now is about the time I thought of asking you if there is something you would like to see in the story...if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, I'd luv to hear them and try to fix them into the story! ;)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow…thanks for the inciting review "La Di Dadi Dada"! (I pray I wrote that right?? Lol) Honestly? Every time you give me reviews they totally make my day! I especially look forward to your reviews because you actually write something more than just, "please update!" lol **_

_**Well…here goes the next bit…the case is almost wrapped up! Almost…lol **_

_**Also, on a separate note, I know you are hoping to see Sammy soon, and I just wanted to assure you that Sammy is MOST DEFINITILY making an appearance! ;) Supernatural would not be Supernatural without that lovable teddy bear! Lol However, like I mentioned earlier I believe, I needed to develop two major points in this story before I could introduce Sammy. Those two major points are almost fully developed by now, so Sammy should be seen here quite soon…so just hang in there and I promise you plenty of Sammy, once I get him in the story!**_

_**Thanks for your patience; I assure you I can't wait for Sammy to get here too! lol**_

_**Anywho…enjoy! :) **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Maybe it's a name…you know…something like 'Rachel'."

"Then why not just spell the whole thing out? It doesn't make sense." Dean ran his hand through his hair and shifted in his seat.

Jenny and Dean had gone back in the motel and had taken out Dean's laptop to do some further background information on the chain of murders. After an hour of 'homework', they had discovered that all of the victims' bodies had been found with the bloody letters 'R-A-C-H-E' written on the nearest wall to them. After that recent discovery, they were now trying to figure out what the letters represented.

"It's worth a try at least." Leaning into Dean, Jenny turned the laptop towards her and typed into the search engine they were using the words 'girl Rachel murdered'. Nothing came up. Jenny tried again and this time typed the phrase, 'Rachel fractures skull'. Once again, nothing came up.

"Maybe it's an anagram," suggested Dean abruptly. "Here…hand me that note pad and pencil over there." He gestured towards Jenny's right. Jenny obediently gave him the desired articles and watched him work over the letters with interest.

He scribbled on the pad, rearranging the letters in any way he could think of, forming the following combinations: 'C-H-A-R-E', 'R-E-A-C-H-', 'H-A-R-E-C', and even 'C-R-A-E-H'. Dean stared in frustration at his work.

"This makes no sense…'chare'? 'Reach'? 'Harec'?" Dean paused and rubbed his neck with a grimace. "'Harec'? Is that even a word?"

"Not that I know." Jenny bit her lip and closed her eyes in thought. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she reached for the laptop once more. Typing furiously into it, she turned towards Dean with excitement. "Maybe we got it all wrong! Who's to say that 'RACHE' isn't a word?!"

"'RACHE' is not a word-" protested Dean.

"Not in English perhaps…BUT…" She paused dramatically. "Ha! I was right!" Jenny squealed triumphantly and clapped her hands once like a little girl.

Dean knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's German!"

"German? You freaking kiddin' me? Seriously?"

"I mean it, Dean. It's the German word for 'revenge'." She turned the screen so Dean could see the translation she had found in the online dictionary she had used.

"Wow." Dean's eyebrows shot up in genuine bewilderment. "You're good." He reached for the back of Jenny's neck with his left hand and planted a kiss on her mouth, making Jenny giggle into the kiss.

"Jenny, having a girl laugh at me while I'm kissing her does nothing for my ego."

"Oh, I'm sorry…let me make it up for you." Jenny put one tiny hand on the back of Dean's head and pulled him towards her for a kiss. As Dean melted into the kiss, Jenny deepened it and pulled him even closer, making Dean moan into the kiss. Just as he was reaching for her, Jenny put a hand against his chest and pulled away abruptly. "Sorry, Mr. Winchester…we have a case to work on…remember?" She grinned wickedly.

"You're evil," complained Dean.

Jenny giggled and turned her attention to the computer. She drummed her index finger on her mouth thoughtfully. "So…if 'RACHE' is the German word for vengeance…then where does that lead us?"

"It could be a vengeful spirit." Dean thought for a second. "Hell…maybe the person murdered was German!" Turning the laptop towards him again, he typed 'German murdered'. Immediately, five matching results appeared on the screen.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Jenny as they scrolled down the information and skimmed through all of the five cases. When they got to the fourth, they both whistled in surprise at what they saw. Two year ago, a teenage girl had been murdered in that town. Cause of death—open fracture in the skull.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later, the final pieces had finally come together. After doing a complete background check on the case and successfully hacking into a detailed police report, the following information had come to light. Two years ago, a German teenage girl named Adele Sikhs had been abducted by a Mr. Henry Collins, a 'shy' middle-aged man well known in town who operated his own laundry business. He had hidden her in the basement of his house which lay in the outskirts of town and kept her there for months. After raping her repeatedly, he had killed her brutally by cracking open her skull with a poker. Unfortunately, the police had disinterestedly closed the case after a month of fruitless investigation had resulted in neither finding the victim or the man responsible. Her body had been found accidentally much later by some civilians who chanced to be camping nearby and had wandered into the house out of mere curiosity.

"Son of a bitch," hissed Dean in amazement. "Poor kid," he added softly.

"I still don't get it though," Jenny interjected. "So far, we know that we're dealing with a vengeful spirit, right? Adele is trying to get justice for what they did to her. I can get her trying to get 'justice', if she had gone after the officers involved in the police investigation. But the men we've found so far? I mean…what about Mr. Harrison? Regardless of what kind of a family man he was, I really don't see any connection to her story."

"He's a middle aged…just like Henry Collins…and they were both business men, weren't they? Dude had his own laundry business…" Dean mused. "…maybe…maybe she's going after a certain _kind _of men. Maybe…maybe Mr. Harrison and all these men involved had a lot more in common than we think."

"Are we talking about the fact of all of them being business men the common factor…or…the distinct possibility that they all shared similar extra curricular _activities_?" Jenny asked, as she stressed the last word with an air of disgust. She paused and grimaced as a disturbing thought came to her head. "Oh…don't make me go there…"

"Could be both…I'm thinking I need to pay Mrs. Harrison another visit."

"Holy crap, Dean! What exactly do you have in mind? Just go knock on her door and ask, 'excuse me ma'am…was your husband a rapist?'" Jenny opened her arms wide and rolled her eyes at him.

Tilting his head, Dean set his lips in a thin line and lifted his eyebrows, as if measuring the idea. "More or less," He shrugged.

"Oh wow…this I gotta see…"

"Oh you're not going, sweat heart," Dean smirked irritatingly at her.

"Why not?"

"Because after I talk to her, I'm heading straight to salt that spirit's bones."

"So…" Jenny frowned, not quite getting the point.

"SO, that is too dangerous for you to be tagging along, and you'll only be in the way."

"Says who?" asked Jenny slightly irritated at his know-it-all attitude.

"ME."

"Oh common, Dean, give me break. Why are you the brains of this operation?"

"Because I'm older and I know best!" Dean squared his jaw stubbornly.

"Screw that! What does that have to do with anything? So, just because you're older it gives you the right to boss me around?" Jenny snickered rebelliously.

"You're damn right it does."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of, 'kiss my ass'!" Dean got up and slipped on his jacket. "Discussion's over. Period." Without another word, Dean headed to the door and was about to close it behind him when Jenny ran up to him and latched onto his arm stubbornly, making Dean stiffen up and stare down at her with annoyance. "Let go of me, squirt," he ordered.

"Not till you hear me out," Jenny retorted. Hell, Jenny understood that Dean was just looking out for her, but these constant outings and random disappearances were beginning to annoy her a bit. Just because she was an amateur didn't make her a down right idiot! She may not know as much as Dean did, but she could learn, if only Dean gave her a freaking chance! "Now just hear me out…please? It'll only be a minute," she looked at him and held on to his arm with both hands for good measure.

"I'm listening," Dean responded in a tight voice that lacked enthusiasm.

"Dean, for the past month I've put up with your random disappearances and never complained once. You'd leave me here cooped up and leave for hours at end and when you came back I'd never ask you once where you went. Didn't I?" she demanded in exasperation at his blank expression.

Dean shrugged in concession.

"Ok…so…all I'm asking is…let me show you I won't get in the way…I know I can help—" Jenny was cut off when Dean shook his head stubbornly and opened his mouth to interrupt but Jenny started off again, not letting him get a word in edgewise. "Damn it, Dean! You can't just leave me in this Goddamn ridden room forever and expect me to wait here like a good little girl! It's not like I don't know what you're doing, damn it! Do you honestly think I can just 'sit around', knowing you could be killed any minute?!"

Dean relaxed slowly and his eyes softened, as he heard her out.

Jenny took a sharp intake of breath as she struggled to control her emotion and slowly let it out. "Dean please…don't shove me away from your life. I know this is what you do, and I accept it…damn it…I accept YOU and everything that comes along with the package! Please…just…let me be a part of you and your life…we can fight this together…" her voice trailed off and she looked up at him earnestly.

Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand through his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he finally said. He opened his eyes and looked at her fixedly. "You never know when something can go wrong in this job…and…I just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt…I'd never forgive myself," Dean huffed, as he struggled to control a weird lump in his throat.

"What can happen?" Jenny asked lightly. "I'm with you, remember?"

Dean snorted in response and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Is that a yes?" asked Jenny hopefully.

Dean nodded wearily in defeat, wondering if he would regret it later on. "Whoa—" Dean called out in surprise, when Jenny let go of his arm as she simultaneously cupped his face gently in her hands and planted a brief kiss on his lips, making Dean stiffened in surprise, not used to such gentle and affectionate displays of emotion. Still holding on to both sides of his face, Jenny pulled back and smiled at him brightly, before gently resting one hand on his shoulder as she lovingly caressed the left side of his face with her hand. Dean relaxed slightly under her touch, feeling like a fool for letting a little caress like that affect him so deeply. Realizing Jenny was lost in him and that she was in no hurry to let go of him, Dean squirmed uncomfortably in his shoes. Hell, sex overtures he could deal with and enjoy. But to just have Jenny standing there gently stroking his face—that was rather out if his element, and Dean couldn't help but feel like a gawky sixth grader.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Jenny asked gaily.

"Huh?" Dean felt rooted to the ground. _Shit…is this supposed to be on of those crappy bonding moments?!_

"If I didn't know I was talking to cocky confident Dean Winchester, I'd say you look nervous." Jenny giggled as she caught the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Relax Dean…I don't bite!" She dropped her hand from his face, and crossed her arms across her chest in amusement. _Who would have thought that Dean couldn't handle a little tenderness…he looks scared shitless! _

"I AM relaxed," Dean huffed in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks burning and he wanted to kick himself. _How the hell does she do that to me?! _Dean thought furiously. "And I'm not nervous."

"If you say so," Jenny replied demurely.

"Yeah well…I do…so…if you're going to tag along grab a change of clothes before I change my mind and just leave you here," Dean threatened. Still feeling awkward, he decided his best bet was to switch to 'bossing mode', figuring that was the safest way to feel he had everything under control.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Jenny had gone back to Mrs. Harrison's house, hoping to find her there. Just as they were approaching the gate, they saw a teenage girl outside who was just about to enter a car. She was wearing a classy dress with high heels, and she paused to look at them with unreserved curiosity. Seeing them head towards the buzzer, she took a few steps towards them and addressed Jenny shyly.

"Are you the FBI agents that came to see my mother earlier?" She practically ignored Dean, and brushed some light brown bangs away from her face.

"Yes, we are…I'm Abigail Jones." Jenny ad-libbed remembering her 'identity' in this case just in time. "And you are—"Jenny paused and smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm Kat," she smiled back at Jenny and hesitantly gave her a hand which Jenny shook heartily. "So…If you've come to talk to my mother I'm afraid you won't be able to." Seeing Jenny and Dean exchange a look, she clarified. "She went out…won't be back till late."

"I see…well…I guess we'll have to come back later then, won't we? Thanks for your time." Dean smiled smoothly. He took Jenny's elbow and was about to lead her back to the car when Kat spoke up abruptly.

"No…wait…I was kind of hoping I could get to talk to you myself…if that's alright," she added unsurely, as she hunched her shoulders and played with a hanky she had in her hands.

"Sure," Jenny replied hesitantly before checking with Dean. Dean shrugged and nodded at her. "What was it you wanted to tell us?"

"Uh…actually…can't I just talk to you?" Kat pleaded to Jenny. Seeing Dean lift his eyebrows, she hastily added, "I don't mean to be rude, honest…it's just that…well…"

"Hey, it's cool….I know when I'm not wanted," Dean sighed dramatically and playfully put a hand to his heart, making Jenny snort as she stifled a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about him, kiddo…he's just messing with you," Jenny smiled companionably at her, and waited for Dean to walk away. "Ok, I'm all ears."

"Ok…this is going to sound crazy…and you probably won't believe me…but I swear it's the truth," Kat started earnestly and swallowed. "That thing that killed my dad? It wasn't a person."

Jenny nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I was in my room when it happened. My father was in his room…had been there for over an hour or so, when I suddenly heard this scream. It was awful." Kat shivered and closed her eyes, and Jenny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me honey…I promise I won't think you're crazy."

"Don't be so sure." Kat smiled sadly. "Anyway, when I heard this scream, I ran to his room and swung the door open and when I did I saw this awful thing…it was like a ghost! She was about my size but her blonde hair was matted in blood and I could see this huge gash on her skull. Her clothes were torn to shreds and she was holding this bloody poker in her hands. Then she turned towards me and gave me the freakiest smile I have ever seen before she suddenly disappeared. Next thing I know, I was looking at my father lying on the floor…dead." She started crying and Jenny instinctively held her to her chest, running a caressing hand on her long glossy hair.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could say something to make you feel better."

Kat pulled away from her slowly and took a deep breath. "You can…just tell me that what I saw was real…I'm not seeing things, am I?"

Jenny hesitated. Should she tell this already freaked out kid that these 'monsters' were real? Then again…maybe…just maybe…if she told her the truth, she would feel better. She couldn't think of anything worse than seeing you're father die and not know the truth about the matter…to always wonder whether you had just imagined it all. Weighing it in her mind, Jenny made a decision to tell her the truth. "No, Kat, you're not seeing things. What you saw was real. There are things out there…things we can't see at times…but that doesn't mean they don't exist…" she paused and smiled to herself, realizing she sounded just like Dean had that first night that he had told her the truth about his family business. "But don't worry…you're safe. My partner and I are going to make sure that spirit never hurts you or anyone else again."

"Wow…you really mean that, don't you?" Kat asked in awe, as she tried to process it all.

"Yes, I am. Now Kat, I'm going to ask you one question but I need you to answer me honestly…does your mother know what you told me?"

Kat shook her head.

"Ok…well…maybe this is none of my business but…you might just want to keep it that way."

Kat sighed and nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

* * *

_**Hope you liked…next chapter will include some 'butt kicking' for both Jenny and Dean as they finally tackle this spirit, and Dean is going to find out something about Jenny that surprises him…but let's not get ahead of the story, shall we? lol :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My first try at a 'butt kicking' session…lol Hope you like! :) **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dean and Jenny had left the Harrison mansion and were heading to the outskirts of town where the supposed address of Henry Collins' old house was according to the old police record they had found. They had been driving for about half an hour, when Dean abruptly stopped the engine along the side of the road. Squinting at the pad where he had written the instructions, Dean guessed that he was probably about a five minutes walk from the house. He took the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Hand me that stuff you got there," Dean said as he stuffed some matches into his jacket's side pocket. Jenny picked up the gasoline and salt packet that had been resting on her lap and handed it over to Dean as instructed. Seeing him open the door handle and step out of the car, Jenny pulled her jacket around her closer to protect her skin from the bite of the chilly night air and stepped out of her side of the car as well. She walked over to Dean's side of the car, and watched quietly as he loaded a gun with salt bullets and fit it into the inside of his jeans. Jenny smiled inside, as she wondered if guys like Dean who did that had ever accidentally set off the gun while still wearing it. _It's a thought_, Jenny mused.

After what seemed an eternity, Dean reluctantly faced her. "Ok, this is what we're doing. I'm going to look for the girl's bones and salt them. The police report said that the civilians who found the girl buried her there. As far as we know, nobody ever bothered to give her a decent burial in a cemetery, so that's all we got."

Seeing him start to walk away, Jenny grabbed his sleeve. "Wait a minute…aren't you forgetting something?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Uh…not really…"

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" she gestured to herself as she waved a hand in front of herself.

"You're staying here." Dean stated, as if that had been obvious all along.

"I thought we had already been through that," Jenny responded with the slightest trace of annoyance.

"You thought wrong. I let you go with me back to Mrs. Harrison's house, but I never said anything about you hunting with me…now, I want you to wait here till I get back…" He paused, then reluctantly tossed the Impala's keys to her. "No matter what happens you don't come near the house, you got it? If I don't come back in 20 minutes you go back to the motel. You don't call the cops, you don't talk to anyone you don't know, and if anything happens to my car I'll kill you." Dean rattled off the list of commands mechanically, then headed of to the woods without looking back.

Jingling the keys in her hand, Jenny huffed irritably and settled back inside the car, behind the driver's seat. She looked at her watch. _8:22. This is going to be one of the longest 20 minutes in my life. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Jenny inserted the keys in the ignition, and slowly drove back into the road. _Screw Dean…I'm not just going to twiddle my thumbs while he's out there facing heaven's knows what. _Heading toward the thrift store she remembered seeing on the way there, she sighed in relief as she found it and parked in the practically empty parking lot. Getting out of the car, she stepped briskly inside and walked up to the first employee she found, an old wrinkled-up lady who looked like a prune.

"Excuse…do you have any used pokers? Fireplace pokers?"

"Yes, we have a few right over there where the used furniture is…" her voice trailed off as she stepped over to the spot she had referred to, and pointed to the complete set of poker, shovel, and fireplace broom. She frowned when she saw Jenny simply pick up a poker and head to the register. "You want a poker by itself?"

"Uh…not exactly." She paused and thought a minute. "You got any glue handy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Dean had estimated, the old house was only about a five minute walk from where he had left Jenny. He had approached the entrance carefully, pulling out his gun as he deftly opened the front door. Hearing it screech, Dean grimaced at the sound, and searched the inside of the first floor house of the two story house. Spotting a door alongside the staircase, Dean figured that would probably lead him to the basement of the house. He kicked the door open and stepped back with his gun poised, ready for anything that might come out. When nothing happened, he tilted his head slightly to get a better vision, and deliberately went down the steps. As his foot came in contact with the floor, the basement door closed unexpectedly with a loud bang behind him, making Dean turn around to look at it. He relaxed his already tense muscles and focused on his surroundings. One thing for sure…some one was pretty pissed about having him there. Not seeing anything, he rolled back his shoulders and cocked the gun expectantly. The next second, he felt something swoosh behind him, making the gun fly out of his hands.

"Shit!"

Dean walked over to where the gun was, but stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly found himself face to face with the spirit. She was almost as tall as he was, and her blond hair was matted with blood. Dean grimaced involuntarily, as his eye caught the sight of a huge gash on her skull. _Not pretty, _Dean thought to himself. Without a second thought, he reached for the hunting knife in his belt and took a swipe at her, only to see her vanish into thin air before his eyes. He blinked and turned around, sensing her presence behind him. Her blue eyes seethed with hate and as Dean took a second swipe at her, she intercepted his move and grabbed his wrist with the vice like grip of a man. As Dean struggled to regain control, the spirit smiled as she effortlessly plunged the knife into his side, making Dean cry out in pain. Grabbing his side with his free hand, the spirit shrugged and threw him against the nearest wall before throwing the knife leisurely in the other direction.

She sauntered over to where he was now kneeling all fours and looked at him as he grit his teeth in pain and tried to asses where his gun had fallen.

"Looking for this?" she asked in a raspy voice as the gun appeared in her open palm as if by magic.

"You wanna kill me?" Dean huffed as he held his bleeding side in suppressed pain. "Get in line, bitch!"

"Don't call me that," she spit out before reaching out to kick him in the face.

Realizing he was getting nowhere without his gun and knife, he decided to buy some time by getting her to talk. Hopefully, he could get her distracted enough to reach for the knife in his ankle.

"My mistake…bitch." He curled his lip sarcastically at her.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" she rasped at him.

"I know it," he smirked arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him to his feet before slamming him against the wall. "You want to know why I killed them?"

"The question did cross my mind…"

"They were all the same. Arrogant men like you who thought they could get away with anything they wanted. They didn't care if they hurt innocent women in the way." Her eyes took on almost a human light and Dean could have sworn he saw the making of a tear in her eye. She set her lips in a thin line then hurled him to the floor. Dean grimaced and tried to ignore the blood oozing from his side. _Focus…I need to focus…_

"Mr. Harrison? You want to know what he did?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. "He raped his own daughter. How's that for a family man?" she asked sarcastically. "But then, you're no better than the rest of them, Dean." She paused when she saw his look and leered at him. "Oh yes, I know who you are, Dean. And I also know you are just as perverted and twisted as the any of them…which is why I'm going to kill you," she purred and her eyes glinted in spite of their darkness.

"Excuse me? I may be slightly twisted in my own way, but I'm no rapist," Dean retorted. _I need to get out of here…I'm loosing a lot of blood. Where the hell did she leave my gun?!_

"Yet," she clarified.

"Come again?"

"Trust me Dean…you're no better than the rest of them. Tell me something…how long are you going to wait for Jenny to be ready? A week?" she snorted. "If Jenny doesn't give you what you want soon you'll take it from her just the same. Mark my words." She tilted her head and clicked her tongue at him.

Dean flinched. "You don't know a damn about what you're talking about, lady." He refused to let her mess with his mind anymore. Just because she was screwed didn't mean she had to screw him in the process too with her sick accusations. Without a second thought, he pulled out the knife from his ankle and lunged at her.

She dodged him, making Dean crash to the floor unsuccessfully. He blinked in panic, as he saw her insert her hand into his stomach. He let out a yell, feeling like all his insides were churning and bleeding inside. The next minute, the spirit let out a shriek, and he caught from the corner of his eye an arm swing something into her, making her vanish into thin air in a poof. Trying to control his now ragged breathing, he turned to see who that arm belonged to.

"JENNIFER! What the hell are you doing here!" He roared at her, seeing her drop what looked like a poker to the ground.

"Saving your sorry ass. What else?" she retorted. Suddenly seeing the bloody wound on his side, her face immediately softened and she knelt by his side in one swift motion. "Oh my God…Dean, what happened to you?!?" Her face turned two shades paler and she put an arm around his back, trying to help him get up into a sitting position.

"What was that?" He reached for the poker and examined it, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Grabbing it with one hand, he ran a finger across the gooey substance that was dripping from it. "What is this?!"

"It's a poker."

"I can see that! What's this gooey crap on it?"

"Glue," she said simply.

"Glue?! Why is there glue dripping from a poker?"

"To hold the salt."

"Salt?!" He rubbed his fingers, as he realized that the gooey substance in his fingers was indeed a mixture of salt and glue. "Why is there salt on this thing?"

"Because I glued it there?" she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Do I have to drag out a decent explanation out of you with some pliers?! What the hell is this for? And where the hell did you get it?"

"Don't forget 'when'," Jenny added brightly, as her lips twitched in mischief. Seeing he had plenty of stamina left in him to sit around and argue, Jenny felt immediate relief—Dean couldn't be that hurt if he had so much fight left in him. She pulled off her second layer of clothing and ripped the shirt in straps to patch up Dean temporarily—at least until they got back to the hotel where they could wash it properly.

"All right, smart ass…WHEN?!" He sat up straighter, then grimaced at the sudden movement.

"Sit still, Dean! Do you want to bleed some more?"

"I'd be glad to sit still if I got some explanations," Dean sulked.

"All right already…keep your pants on…"seeing Dean smirk, she added, "Figuratively as well as literally if you don't mind!" She lifted his shirt and began to dap at his wound carefully. "After you left I got to thinking. This girl was killed with a poker, right? So it stood to reason that she might be 'scared' of one. So I went to a thrift store I had seen along the way and bought one. Once I got it, I dripped it in glue and dipped it in one of the salt packets you have in the car. I figured if I salted it, it might be a good weapon. You told me salt deflects spirits, remember?"

Dean looked at her in amazement. In all his years of hunting, he had never seen anyone come up with a stunt like that. He didn't know whether to clobber her for risking her life in a random guess, or to congratulate her. He had to give credit where credit was due…as crazy as her get up had been, he had to admit it had worked.

"That has to be one of the most stupid, idiotic, lamebrain stunts I've ever heard of—" Dean started.

"It worked though," Jenny pointed out with a smile.

"Temporarily, sweat heart. We still have to find her bones and salt and burn them. She could be back any minute." He got up, shooing her helping hands away. After all, he had to save _some _amount of dignity. Being bested by an amateur was doing nothing for his ego. _A girl amateur at that…_Dean further thought to himself with a grimace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seeing as the basement's floor was made of solid boards, it stood to reason that the girl's bones would be outside. They headed out side to the back of the house, and eventually came across the long 'lump' in the ground, with a crappy looking wooden cross on it, made of two thick sticks roped together.

"This is it," Dean said lightly. He dropped the salt packet and gasoline to the ground, and brandished the shovel as if it was a lethal weapon. He shoved it into the soft ground with all his strength and thrusting it deeper with his foot, he tilted it and eventually threw the shovel full of dirt behind his back.

Jenny looked at him uncertainly, not sure whether Dean should be overexerting himself with his wound. "Dean? Are you sure you should be doing this? You're hurt—"

"I'm fine," he retorted gruffly. He puffed with exertion and continued to dig.

"Men," she muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later, a sweaty looking Dean had reached the body. Badly decayed, it was anything but a pretty sight. Jenny pursed her lips and covered her mouth, to prevent from saying anything out loud.

"Not pretty is it?" Dean asked her with a grin. He pulled out his matches and was about to strike one, when a familiar whoosh of air passed behind him.

"DEAN!" Jenny shrieked, as she caught sight of the spirit for the second time.

"Here…catch!" Dean yelled as he threw her the match box before he was thrown against a tree only a few feet away.

Seeing Dean put up a good fight with the spirit, she finished pouring the salt on the bones and tried to steady her trembling fingers. _Get a grip, girl! _she mentally chided herself as she knelt down and unscrewed the gasoline flask, as fast as her shaking hands let her.

"Jenny! Hurry up!" Dean yelled with panic in his voice as the spirit scratched across his face, leaving three nail marks on his cheek.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She threw the now empty gasoline flask away from her and pulled out a match. She struck it against the box. Nothing. _Crap! _She pulled out a second one, and this time it lit up. _Thank heavens. _She dropped it on the bones then rapidly stepped back as she watched the ensuing flames slowly eat up the bones. She turned to see if she could help Dean, and shrieked as she saw the spirit grab a large stick. Just as she was about to hit Dean, she suddenly started convulsing and let out a deafening moan. The next second, she erupted in flames and disappeared as fast as she had come.

Jenny let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding until that minute. Mutely walking up to Dean, she gave him a hand, and this time Dean accepted. They picked up the shovel and started heading back to the car.

"So…You disobeyed a direct order back there," Dean said breaking the awkward silence.

"I also saved you."

"You also could have gotten yourself killed," Dean pointed out stubbornly.

"I'm not stupid, Dean!" Jenny snorted as she opened her arms wide and tilted her head slightly to one side.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and blinked in surprise, as something about her late mannerism suddenly seemed vaguely familiar to him. Not quite registering _what_ exactly seemed so familiar, he did a double take and looked intently at her.

"That's debatable," he retorted, with less confidence than before. _Where have I seen that before? _

Jenny rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets, as she hunched her shoulders.

Suddenly it hit him. Everything seemed to fall into place as he realized for the first time what exactly about her had appealed to his inner instincts all along. Her random intervals of quiet pensiveness…her occasional bouts of moodiness…hell…her very mannerisms suggested a flashback of someone he knew.

_SAM! _

Damnit, the woman was like the female incarnation of his kid brother! He looked at her in bewilderment, and paused, as he slowly processed this information.

"Bitch," he tested.

"Jerk," came the withering response.

* * *

_**Ok, now be honest…did any of you see that coming? lol That's why I couldn't introduce Sammy yet…I wanted you to get to know his "female incarnation" a little better before he stepped into the picture. lol As you can imagine, it won't be long before we see Sam! Just hold on there for me!**_

_**As always…please rate and review. :) I'd really like to know if there is something you guys would like to see here. Any suggestions or comments are more than welcome, I assure you! The more input you give me, the easier it is to write…plus…I learn a lot too in the process! Lol **_

_**Not to get your hopes up but…I have a feeling you are going to like the next chapter, seeing as how it's what most of you have probably been waiting for…and now I'll leave it at that and make you go crazy trying to figure out what I mean…hehe (evil laugh) ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**In response to my most faithful reviewer…lol…yes, we will catch up with Sammy post-Jessica. Sad I know…however, that won't be as sad as the chapters to follow…like I said…this sequel was going to bring a lot of pain to both Dean and Jenny…also…yes, you should get an account! That way I can send you private messages which is way better than this..lol**_

_**You'll most definitely need a song for this: "She brings me love" by Bad Company. (If you're a real Supernatural fan, you'll be able to recognize in what episode they used it. lol) **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

After getting back to the motel, Jenny had gently washed his wound and bandaged it. Dean hadn't said much since they had gotten back, and Jenny had the feeling he was still a little shaken over his recent experience. Looking at Dean on the bed, something inside her snapped. Dean could have died back there. She closed her eyes, as flashbacks of Dean's groans and the terrible stickiness of blood oozing everywhere flooded her mind. Dean had been right. A girl had to be insane to choose this kind of life. A life where no guarantees of a long and happily married life had any place in it. Dean could die…anytime…anywhere…and there was only so much she could do to keep that from happening. This job was messy…and Dean…well…nothing guaranteed that tomorrow would still be happy and carefree for either of them. Her eyes snapped open, and her soft gray eyes fell on Dean's resting form on the bed. She smiled softly, as she remembered Dean's bewildered expression when she had told him she was still a virgin. Dean had been understanding—more than she had expected. That night Dean had told her that he would never force her to do something she wasn't ready for. He wanted her to want it as much as he did. Still, something told her that Dean wasn't exactly the kind of man used to waiting for these kind of things. His cockiness certainly said otherwise, making Jenny wonder at times with how many women he had been with before. _Then again, maybe I don't want to know…they don't say 'Ignorance is bliss' for nothing, _she thought. She couldn't help but guess that Dean had already had his fair share of relationships and that he could probably get any girl he wanted. But Dean wasn't with any other girl…he was with her.

She laughed inside, as she remembered Dean's expectant look every night—the most hopeful look she had ever seen on a man before. She knew Dean pretty much was bursting a casket inside, trying not to pressure her to sleep with him. She also knew Dean had been thinking of little less in the past few days. It was kind of hard not to notice…Dean sure as hell didn't try to pretend otherwise. Hell, the thoughts that ran through his mind every time he saw her were as plain to her as the nose on his face. She often caught him looking at her kind of funny at times, making her blood pump faster, as she knew exactly what Dean was thinking about. A look that seemed to say, _Are you ready? I'm dying to be with you. _She knew Dean was waiting for her to feel ready. He didn't push her. And up to that point, Jenny hadn't been sure if she was ready or not. But this night had changed everything.

_Dean could be dead now…and I would have lost the chance to be with him. _Her heart skipped a beat, as the mere thought made her feel sick. _If anything happens…I don't want to wonder what it could have been like…I want to KNOW. I want to have something to remember him by, _she told herself fiercely. Somewhat hesitantly, Jenny stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge, making Dean turn to look at her. Giving her his best cocky smile, Dean shifted slightly to get a better look at her face.

"Hey," he said. His voice came out somewhat huskily, in his exertion to conceal any pain and discomfort he felt at the moment from the wound on his side. _No sense making the kid freak out…I've had worse injuries, _he told himself.

"Hey," Jenny responded, as she tried to still her fluttering heart. Jenny smiled inside, realizing she felt like a scared two-year old. _Now or never, _she reminded herself. She reached for his side and laid a tender hand on the bandage. Seeing him wince slightly under her touch, she immediately retracted it and asked worriedly, "Does it hurt very much?"

"Nah…" Dean lied. Truth was, it did sting a little more that he had expected it to. But these kind of perks came with the job, and Dean had long ago gotten used to taking the good along with the bad.

"If you say so…" Jenny looked at him, not quite convinced. She wondered if approaching Dean at this moment wasn't selfish. He wasn't looking none too good and…well…he sure looked like he could use some rest. She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Uh…anything on your mind?"

Jenny snapped back from her thoughts and looked back at Dean, as if suddenly remembering her was still there. "Huh?"

"You look like the cat that got the canary," Dean smirked.

Jenny blushed furiously, wondering if he had read her thoughts. Because if he had…

"Dean." Jenny straitened up and looked at him as cool and collected as she possibly could. "I…I…I've been thinking a lot…about a lot of things and…well…" her voice squeaked and she closed her mouth shut in embarrassment, and she could feel the tips of her ears turn bright pink.

"Spit it out," said Dean helpfully. The direct way was always best…or so Dean believed.

"I want to sleep with you." As soon as it was out her mouth, Jenny mentally kicked herself. _Smooth Jenny…smooth…_

"HUH?!" Now it was Dean's turn to look baffled. But only for a second. Because the next, cocky confident Dean Winchester mode had kicked in and Dean was grinning foolishly from ear to ear like an impish six-year old. "Really…"

"_**Yes**_**,**" Jenny said firmly, purposing not to go back now.

Half raising himself on his right arm, Dean reached his left hand behind her head as he gently pulled her towards him into a light kiss. Jenny stiffened slightly, afraid of hurting him. She pulled back gently and her gaze trailed from his wound to his hazel eyes.

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't want to hurt you, Dean," she said anxiously, as her eyes remained glued on the patched up wound on his left side.

"Trust me, I've had worse," he assured her. He shifted into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap.

"Well…if you're _sure-_"was all Jenny had time to say before Dean's lips crashed onto hers. Holding her body with one hand, he expertly flipped her over onto her back, and placed himself in top of her in one swift motion.

For a response, Dean readjusted his position and pulled as close to her as possible, his lips not leaving hers for a second. He ran his free hand along her arm, and traced it slowly back up to her shoulder, massaging it. Jenny placed one of her hands on his forearm, and moved the other one behind his neck, relaxing under his touch. Just feeling him so close made her want more of him…a feeling she had never really explored, until that moment. As Dean's kiss deepened, Jenny found herself responding to his kiss with a fire to match his own. Suddenly, Dean pulled back abruptly and looked at her intently. Jenny was breathing rapidly, and she could see that Dean's gaze was somewhat glazed as his eyes bore a hole into her own. Looking down at her, he felt his body tense, as the taunting words of the spirit came back to him.

"You sure about this?" Dean paused momentarily and looked at her. _Would I really hurt Jenny? _His gaze was intense and Jenny could tell he was struggling to keep his passion in check. "I don't want you to do this unless you _really _want to."

Looking at his hazel eyes, Jenny smiled brilliantly. "Yes," she responded simply, as she pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss.

The next minute, any previous sign of self control was gone, and Dean was lost to all and everything around him as he eagerly responded to Jenny's kiss. He raked across her mouth with a passion that surprised even himself, and he struggled to keep his hands in check, taking all of his self control to take things slowly, reminding himself that it was Jenny's first time—he didn't want to freak the kid out. Some inner instinct made him want to make Jenny's first time as memorable and special as possible. There was just something about that kid that made him want to do things right.

Admittedly, Dean had never been good with words—much less expressing his feelings. That had always been more along Sam's department, whereas Dean had always been an action man. He may not be the mushy kind to tell you he loved you, but he definitely tried to show you that he did all the same through his actions. Feeling Jenny relax in his arms, Dean promised himself to show her just how much he really cared for her. He was going to make this a night that Jenny would never forget. Period.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny shrieked in surprise, as the orgasm raked through her body. Her tiny arm hooked around Dean's back, and she instinctively pulled him as close to her as possible, her slim fingers digging into his flesh, as she gasped for breath. "Dean," she whimpered.

Hearing her whimper, Dean turned to look at her face. She was red from the exertion, but her face seemed…well…if Dean hadn't known better, it looked like she was about to cry. The next minute proved him right, and Jenny's eyes slowly brimmed over with tears as she shamelessly let them slide down her face. She pulled him closer to her, and hid her face in his shoulder as she let the tears fall unchecked, making Dean feel scared shitless. Dean wasn't exactly sure what response he had expected from her, but having her weep uncontrollably in his arms after sex sure as hell hadn't been what he had in mind. He cursed himself mentally, blaming himself for his stupidity. _I should have taken it slower. Shit. I could shoot myself. Maybe that spirit was right…maybe I am no different that the rest of those men she killed._

"Jenny…did I hurt you?" he asked hoarsely. Because if he had…Dean had no idea if he would ever forgive himself for that. When Jenny didn't respond, Dean busied himself by cursing himself with all the cuss words available to him under the sun. After going through the entire list both forwards and backwards, and still feeling Jenny trembling in his arms, he roughly pulled both of them into a sitting position, and setting her on his lap, he wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulders as his other hand went to her face. He gently placed his forehead against hers, and frantically tried to think of something to say. _Crap! This woman will be the death of me yet! _ He waited a couple of more seconds for her sobs to decrease, then tried again.

"Jenny…you have to tell me…did I hurt you?!"

"Oh Dean…" she gasped out.

"_JENNY_! You're giving me a freaking heart attack!"

"I'm fine…really…" she finally assured him, her voice almost steady.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," Dean said sarcastically. Hell, he could afford to be sarcastic now…at least she wasn't crying anymore. Wiping off a runaway tear with his thumb, he slipped the hand that was holding the side of her face a little farther back until it was behind the crook in her neck, and pulled her face closer to his, resting his forehead against hers once again.

Closing her eyes, Jenny breathed out slowly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I'm such a girl."

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah…I kinda like that about you. Go figure."

Jenny laughed, making her shoulders heave slightly in his arms. Opening her eyes, she looked strait at him and smiled shyly. "That was…amazing," she purred contentedly. "I had no idea how beautiful it could be," she added earnestly.

"Really? 'Cause from where I was looking it looked like you were a little in over your head." Dean squirmed uncomfortably, remembering how freaked out he had been only a few minutes ago when she had starting sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Jenny's soft gray eyes looked at him earnestly, making Dean take a sharp intake of breath. _Those eyes…_Dean couldn't ever get enough of those brilliant gray pools of life.

"I didn't mean to cry," Jenny said thoughtfully, almost as if she were speaking more to herself than to him. "I just couldn't help it somehow. No one ever told me what it was like. I never knew it was possible to feel so close to someone…why…" she paused and looked at Dean intently, any former sign of shyness forgotten. "Dean…just for one moment…we were _one. _Isn't that amazing?" she asked in awe, and her face seemed to take an unearthly glow, making Dean gape at her stupidly.

It was at times like this that Dean felt like he had no claim over her. Her innocence seemed to separate her into a different world—a world where Dean Winchester didn't even dare invite himself. Seriously…what was a girl like Jenny doing with a man like him? It just didn't seem right somehow…and yet…for all that…Dean couldn't help but want to keep her with him just the same. A fierce sort of protectiveness overpowered him, and as Dean carefully slid down on the bed, he wordlessly shifted Jenny onto his chest, one arm engulfing her small back, as the other hand rested on her upper arm. Keeping watch over her exhausted frame, Dean felt his guard relax as her peaceful breathing lulled him to sleep.

_I'll be damned if I ever let her go. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**OK…that was a hard chapter to write… lol **_

_**On a separate note, I'll be taking longer to update unless I get more reviews…what with work and school, I really don't get enough incentives here to add as often as I would like too…**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Common' guys, be nice…please?? Lol :) **_

_**NOTE: Next chapter will take a complete twist...which means this story's title will begin to make sense to you all...  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING: This and the following chapter will include graphic violence and adult content. It is a pain filled chapter for both Jenny and Dean…if you're not sure you can handle it, don't read. **_

* * *

Dean and Jenny were laying low at a motel in northern Missouri. They had been staying there for two days, catching up on some much needed rest from the previous case. Dean had spent most of the first day sleeping, like he usually did after the adrenaline rush had melted out of his system. Despite his messy looking hair and scrubby face, Jenny secretly thought that Dean was the hottest man alive. Not quite as tired as Dean, Jenny had spent most of the first day in the motel, just drinking him in when he was asleep, not wanting to leave his side in case he should need something. The nasty wound on his side was healing nicely, and Jenny felt a rush of pride to think that she had done such a nifty job cleaning her first wound.

By the second day, Dean had finally gathered up enough stamina to shave and go out for a quick breather to the nearest bar. Jenny had gone with him and watched with amusement as Dean hustled several men during a poker game. She had to admit he was as smooth as they came, sitting there with the face of an angel, who didn't know a jack from a queen. After effectively cleaning the men out of their money, Dean had quickly gathered his spoils and pulled Jenny along side with him, dashing out the door at lighting speed before the men had time to register that they had been conned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny headed out of the corner drugstore with a brisk step, enjoying the night breeze and the quiet lull of the night. It was not too late—only about 7:30 p.m.—and there was a full moon whose faint glimmer served to illuminate the street Jenny strolled through. After getting back to the motel, Dean had taken out a beer and busied himself flipping through channels in the TV, looking more asleep than awake, and had merely nodded when Jenny had told him she felt like taking a stroll in the night air.

At first she had sauntered around for the mere pleasure of walking, but on a sudden impulse had decided to buy some things at the drugstore she had seen a few blocks away. She had just made her purchases, and was now heading leisurely back to the motel. Readjusting the brown paper bag on her hip she smiled to herself, as she thought about how nice it would be to surprise Dean by making him the first real meal he had had in long time. She had it all planned out. It would be something simple enough all right—fried eggs with sausage and toast—but she knew that any 'home' cooked meal would taste better than those stale sandwiches and greasy diner breakfasts that Dean was used too. Jenny felt lucky that the current motel room they were staying in actually had a tiny kitchen, unlike the ones they usually stayed at.

The night was chilly, and Jenny was beginning to regret having only put on a jean skirt and t-shirt and flat slip on shoes. The skirt was cute in it's own way, and reached slightly above her knee—Jenny was too self-conscience to even think of wearing a miniskirt, a fact that Dean had no end of fun teasing her about. But she enjoyed the opportunity to have some time to herself, if only to walk with her own thoughts. _It's so quiet, _Jenny thought to herself. She paused and looked around, suddenly conscience that no one was visibly in sight. She felt a small knot form in her stomach, as the realization that it was _too quiet_ came to her. A single car was parked a little ways in front of her, and with the exception of the drugstore two blocks behind her, there seemed to be no other visible sign of life anywhere. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she resumed her pace twice as briskly as before, eager to get to the motel as soon as possible. Her eyes focused on the motel she and Dean were staying at, which was now only a few blocks away from her sight. Suddenly conscience that someone was watching her, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around suddenly, causing her loose hair to whip across her face in the process.

Directly behind her, a semi tall heavy set man was standing looking at her with his small beady eyes, a strange coolness lurking in them that sent a shiver down her spine. He was wearing biker's clothes and his long greasy hair was gathered up in a messy pony tail down his back. Setting her lips in a thin line, Jenny turned around towards the direction of the motel once again, only to find her way blocked by another biker who seemed to have appeared there as if by magic. Slimmer and taller than the first man, he seemed even bigger than Dean. Before she could fully register what was happening, three more bikers appeared out of nowhere and completely surrounded her small frame. Frozen on the spot, Jenny clutched the paper bag to her chest and tried to still her rapidly beating heart, suddenly feeling sick. _What would Dean do? _She thought desperately as she tried to focus on what was the best way to get out of this mess.

"Hello sugar," slurred the tallest one of them as he reached over and fingered her glossy hair with his grimy hand. Jenny shuddered at his touch and took a step backwards.

"What do you want?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to appear as cool and collected as possible. _Stay cool. If it was Dean, he'd be getting cocky and cracking jokes. _

"Depends…what do you have to offer?" he responded as he chuckled at his own joke.

"Look…please, just let me go—" She said urgently, as two of them each grabbed an arm, and started caressing her face and neck. She closed her eyes and gulped, as she tried again. "Here," she pleaded, offering the bag of groceries to them, "just take this and let me go. You can have it if you're hungry."

They laughed mirthlessly and the heavy set man said, "Oh baby, who said we were hungry? Not for food anyway." He took the bag from her roughly and threw it on the floor before fingering her lower neck and shoulders. Jenny struggled to free herself, but two of them were still holding her arms and wrists in a vice like grip, making it impossible for her to make much headway.

"Somebody help me please! Help!" was all she managed to shriek before she was violently slapped on the face, splitting her lip. As the blood oozed from her lower lip, they let go of her arms, and one of the bikers suddenly grabbed her by the front of her shirt, only to send her flying to the other side of the street, where her body slammed against a parked car, making her fall face downward. She gasped and put her arms by her sides in an effort to get up, only to feel a none too gentle hand grasp her from behind by her hair and pull at it, causing her to fall backwards in a sitting position with her head snapped back. Looking up, her eyes made contact with the one who was holding her, and her hands went up, as she tried to disengage his fingers from her hair with her trembling fingers.

"Who the hell are you?!" she spat out.

"Guess," he responded as he blinked his eyes, and she watched in a mixture of horror and amazement, as his previously blue eyes turned into seething pools of black darkness.

Jenny went pale, as she remembered all that Dean had taught her so far. Looking into his eyes, it hit her. _Demons! _She panicked, knowing full well there was no freaking way she would be able to get out of this mess by herself. As if by instinct, she called out to the first source of help that came to her mind.

"DEAN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean woke up with a start, with the groggy feeling that someone had called his name. He had fallen asleep on the chair shortly after Jenny had left and his neck was sore from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. Opening his eyes, he instinctively reached for the hunting knife he always stowed underneath his pillow for emergencies.

"Jenny?" he asked in a tight voice as he got up from bed and searched the room. "Where are you?"

He stopped, suddenly remembering that she was not there. She had told him she wanted to go out for a walk, and that she would be back shortly. He raised his arm as he swiped a look at his watch. _8:25…she's been gone for almost an hour. _Feeling an uneasiness he could not quite explain, he reached for his jacket before heading out to the Impala. Once there, he opened the trunk and loaded a gun with salt bullets, grabbed an extra hunting knife, and closed the trunk. He paused, thinking better of it, and opened the trunk once more, as he searched through his green duffle bag, looking for something in particular. _I don't know what we're dealing with here…better cover everything just in case. _He sighed, as his fingers finally encased around what he was looking for. Closing the trunk once more, he strode to the driver's seat as he simultaneously hid a flask of holy water inside his leather jacket close within reach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny tensed, as she was suddenly lifted onto the hood of the car, determined not to betray any sign of emotion to her captors. She could feel goose bumps erupt all over her, as the realization of what they were going to do hit her. Two of them had each pinned down an arm, each standing on opposite sides of the car, and two other bikers had each grabbed a leg in turn. As the fifth demon possessed biker roughly pulled up her skirt, she struggled to kick herself free once more, as her head—the only part of her that was free—turned to the side, too sick to actually see them do what they were doing. As her cheek came into contact with the coldness of the hood she shuddered involuntarily, and eventually stopped struggling, realizing it was useless. She heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping, as strong hands fingered her shirt, tracing a line from her chest to her belly. She bit the inside of her mouth fiercely, determined to not cry out. Having pulled her skirt as high up as it would go, strong fingers deftly pulled down her panty, making her flesh crawl as the biker's cold calloused fingers came in contact with her soft skin. Her body tensed as she felt someone enter her roughly, making her shriek in pain. Too frightened to care any longer, she sobbed shamelessly, choking up on her own tears.

A few minutes later, she heard the biker moan in pleasure. Wondering if they would perhaps now let her go, she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her when she saw the biker simply pull up his pants before switching places with one of the other bikers. _Not again. Please…_ Preparing herself for this second violation, she breathed in rapidly, trying to lessen her sobs. The biker had just entered her, when the familiar sound of a well known voice reached her ears.

"SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Dean roared as he thoughtlessly lunged at the biker who was still inside Jenny. He grabbed him by the back of his black leather jacket and pulled him away, making Jenny cry out in pain once more at the sudden movement.

In the blink of an eye, the biker lifted his hand in Dean's direction, causing him to slam against a tree. Dean huffed and pulled out his gun, only to see it fly out his hands well beyond reach.

"Dean," purred one of the bikers in a sing song demon voice. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you." His black eyes gloated at him.

"Wish I could say the same, you bastard," he stalled, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to manage fending off five demons, without a devil's trap handy. He seethed inside, as Jenny's soft cries met his ear.

"We were waiting for you actually…we knew you would come."

"Oh? How's that?" Dean's hand slowly inched into his jacket, in search of the holy water. _It's our only chance._

"It wasn't too hard to figure out. All we had to do was get Jenny here, and the rest would take care of itself. I have to say…you Winchester boys are getting less popular every day."

"Son of a bitch," seethed Dean. His fingers were almost enclosed around the flask of holy water. _Almost there…just a little more…_

"That's my mother you're talking about…I'd watch it," replied the demon in a deceptively calm voice as he lifted his hand and brought it down in one swift motion. The next moment, Jenny was thrown upwards several feet in the air as if by an invisible force, before being suddenly dropped on the ground with a sickening thud. She gasped in surprise and instinctively tried to pull down her skirt now that she was 'free'.

"Look, just leave her out of this, all right? It's me you want!" Dean's usual confidence began to waver as his eyes registered Jenny's disheveled appearance. Her lip was bleeding, her usually soft glossy hair was in knots, and her shirt—or what was left of it—did a poor job of covering her, leaving her cleavage and bra exposed.

"We can't do that. That would be too easy," explained the demon cheerfully. He leaned over to Dean and whispered, "We found out a long time ago with you Winchesters that the only way to get to you was by hurting those around you. So…if we need to get to you…Jenny's our best ticket." He got up and paused dramatically. "Let the show begin."

* * *

_**The hard time had just begun for Dean and Jenny…will they make it through? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: As warned in the previous chapter, this chapter will also contain some graphic violence and adult content. Do not read unless you think you can handle it.**_

_**As I had pre-warned, hard times had just begun for Dean and Jenny…will they pull through?**_

**_If its any consolation, this is the last violent chapter...for a while anyway...lol_**

**_ALSO, on a separate note: as mentioned previously, I won't be updating as often unless I get more reviews...it really doesn't make sense to update often unless I get your opinion about it all, because I have no way to know if anybody is actually reading this stuff...lol Anyway, thanks your your reviews of this chapter girls! :)_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lifting his hand in Dean's direction once more, the biker smiled as Dean was once more slammed against a tree. Dean struggled and huffed in exertion, even though he knew it was useless. He took a quick intake of breath and looked over at where Jenny was sprawled on the floor, and tried to calm himself, knowing he was no good to either one of them if he lost his nerve. _Breath in, breath out…_Dean told himself. His gaze wandered to the other four bikers, who had by now surrounded Jenny, and were looking at Dean with a blank expression. From the way they were poised, Dean figured the demon holding him against the tree was probably the one in charge, making the other four demons wait for further orders.

The biker in charge slowly lowered his hand, but obviously still concentrated his powers on holding Dean against the tree, because Dean still couldn't move from his spot. Dean watched in slight panic as the said biker walked towards Jenny, and snapped her head back by clutching at her disheveled hair. He held her there and looked down at her calmly, while Jenny's ragged breathing came in short gasping breaths. Jenny put one hand to the floor and slowly struggled to get up as the biker roughly pulled at her hair. Once back on her feet, Jenny put her right hand against the biker's right hand which was still clasped around the hair in the back of her head, and her left hand went to his leather jacket. She breathed rapidly and her wild gray eyes locked with the biker's seething black ones.

"Tell me Jenny…how much would you be willing to do to save your boyfriend's sorry ass?" The biker's lips twitched in amusement at her ashen stricken face.

"What do you want?" Jenny gasped out. Too weak to fight back, she simply stared back at him, frozen in shock.

"Don't you listen to a word he says! JENNY! I mean it!" Dean yelled at her. He could feel his back erupting in cold sweat, at the mere sight of Jenny's powerless frame at the 'mercy' of those demons.

Giving her hair a sudden pull towards him, the biker's lips crashed onto Jenny's parched lips, and Jenny shrieked in surprise at the sudden movement. Still holding on to her hair with his right hand, his left arm reached for her left hand and pulled it behind her back, making Jenny wince in pain into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss momentarily and watched Jenny, as she struggled to detach herself from his grip. In desperation, she clawed at his face with her free hand, only to have the biker pull her left arm further up against her back, making Jenny cry out in pain.

"Please stop…it hurts!" she shrieked helplessly.

"Leave her alone, you _SON OF A BITCH_! It's me you want!" Dean roared. Watching Jenny's fright was too much for him, and he could feel something inside him tear with each renewed shriek from Jenny's mouth.

"Don't try to be smart or it'll hurt even more," warned the demon in a sick whisper as he pulled Jenny's body even closer to his. Jenny trembled in his arms and stopped struggling, frightened into submission.

"I won't," she whimpered helplessly.

"All right." The demon nodded approvingly at her, and once again pulled her into a sickening kiss, his mouth raked across hers in a way that frightened her, making her shiver uncontrollably in his thick embrace. Still holding her arm behind her back and not letting go of her hair for a single moment, he pulled her small form against his as close as possible. He held her so close, he could feel her chest heave against his own, and he gloated at both her fright and Dean's helplessness to help either one of them.

Meanwhile, Dean struggled against the blind forces that held him, and he could feel his blood boil as he saw the biker manhandle his girl. _What the hell?! I'll kill him! Just let me get my hands on him…_Dean seethed inside and cursed himself for not having taken the opportunity to take out his flask of holy water when he still had time. He glowered at the demon who was still holding on to Jenny, and felt his stomach churn at the mere sight of Jenny's small form enclosed in the fat, greasy arms of the demon possessed biker.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" purred the demon, finally pulling away from the kiss. Jenny was sniveling, and struggled to breath. She was crying so hard, she didn't seem to be able to breath properly anymore. Looking at her sob nonstop, the demon frowned at her. "Stop that," he snapped at her. When she didn't comply with his request, he turned towards one of the other bikers and nodded to him. Jenny watched in horror as the demon made his way to Dean and made a grasping motion with a single hand. The next second, Dean was howling in pain, and Jenny could see blood splurging from his chest.

"DEAN! NO!" she screeched hysterically, as she stared frantically at Dean who was writhing in agony.

As the blood oozed out steadily from his chest, Dean grit his teeth and closed his eyes, not willing himself to see it trickle down his shirt. Drops of sweat formed on his brow, and his face took on a death-like pallor.

"Make him stop!" begged Jenny to the biker who was holding her firmly. "Please make him stop! I'll do anything, I swear!"

"Anything?" drawled out the demon, seemingly bored.

"Yes, just please make him stop!"

The biker shrugged and gestured at the other biker to stop. The next minute the blood stopped flowing, and Dean was crying shamelessly, as he tried to recover himself from the shock. His chest heaved slightly with his sobs and he struggled to regain his composure.

"Now if you're nice to me, I can do even better than that," the demon assured Jenny. Looking from Dean to the biker, Jenny stared in apprehension at him.

"What do you want me to do?" breathed out Jenny hoarsely. She could tell Dean was out of it, and the mere thought that he could very well be dying in front of her helped her force herself to snap in attention and gather her wits together.

"I want you…again…" he leered at her. Jenny tensed up and felt her limbs go numb.

"Since when do you ask so nicely?" sneered Jenny at him in an attempt of bravado. "I didn't see you asking a while ago."

"Oh I didn't have to ask you then…I wanted something and I took it…but this time it's different."

Jenny frowned, not sure she understood what he meant. "What do you mean?" she asked in a tight voice.

"I want you to participate out of your own free will…It's no fun having sex with a dead fish. Spoil me, and I'll spoil you." He gestured towards Dean's exhausted frame, whose head had fallen against his chest. Looking past the biker, Jenny couldn't tell if he had simply fainted or… Jenny shivered, not wanting to face the possibilities.

"If I do what you want…will you help him?" asked Jenny. She realized she was treading on thin ice, knowing full well that a demon's word couldn't be trusted, but she was too frightened to not do as he said. At least if she complied there was the slight possibility that Dean would live.

"I give my word." He clicked his tongue and smirked at her.

"I'll do it," Jenny chocked back all emotion, and focused on the task before her. If she was going to get out of this alive, she would have to block away any feeling that might make her loose her nerve. She set her jaw and purposed not to let Dean down. Dean wasn't going to die—not while she could help it.

Satisfied, the biker released her for the first time, and stared at her expectantly. Taking a quick intake of breath, she controlled her trembling fingers and putting one hand behind his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. The biker responded roughly, grabbing hold of her hips with his large hands. Jenny responded as best as she could, and ran her hands up his chest, feeling him relax under her touch. Suddenly the biker pulled her away and grabbed at her shirt. Breathing raggedly, Jenny complied with what he wanted and she pulled it off completely, letting the biker's hands roam free on her small frame. She felt a shiver down her spine as he effortlessly unsnapped the hook of her bra and threw it to the floor. Grabbing on to the nape of her neck, he lowered her to the floor roughly, making her wince slightly at his touch. Blocking her mind from his touch, she concentrated on kissing his neck and heard him moan in pleasure. He tugging at her skirt impatiently, making Jenny promptly obey him and pull both her skirt and panty off, too frightened to even think of doing otherwise. As soon as she had done so, he pulled away from her, and planting one hand in between her breasts, he held her pinned to the floor as he soaked in the view of her curves. Jenny struggled to control her quivering lip and stayed motionless underneath his roaming eyes, not daring to do anything that might anger him. He cupped her breasts for a full minute, coarsely manipulating them with his calloused fingers. Jenny couldn't help but gasp, and it took all of her inner strength not to shove his loathsome touch away from her breast. Suddenly tiring of his current pastime, he straddled her and roughly entered her, making Jenny wince in pain at the sudden movement. Closing her eyes, she felt him dig his fingers in her buttocks, as he pulled himself deeper into her, making her entire frame shiver in disgust. As the orgasm raked through his body, he grunted in pleasure and abruptly released her hips. Having gotten what he wanted, he pulled away from her and shoved her naked body to the side as he got up and dressed himself. Too stunned to fully register all that had happened in the course of the last few minutes, Jenny mutely reached for her bra and panty and pulled them on with trembling fingers, before pulling on her wrinkled skirt. She scanned the floor around her for her shirt, and slipped it on, too out of it to notice that it was too ripped to cover her decently. It was then she noticed that she had a wound on her lower back which was bleeding. As the blood soaked what was left of her shirt, she lay on the floor, and watched as the biker moved over to where Dean's body lay limp against the tree. Her limbs felt limp and she couldn't find any strength left in her to get up from her ungraceful position on the floor. Just as the biker was moving his hand in Dean's direction, he unexpectedly turned to face her and smiled sickeningly at her.

"You want to know why I wanted you?"

"Do I even want to know?" Jenny snorted, as she struggled to remain conscious of her surroundings.

"Probably not…but I'll tell you anyway." He paused dramatically and put his hands together. "Do you know what's the best way to mess with the Winchesters? Hurt someone they love. Now imagine what Dean is going to feel when he wakes up and finds out that not only did I sleep with you…but that you actually gave yourself to me." He clicked his tongue and Jenny felt a knot form in her stomach as his words sunk in. _Dean will never forgive me…_

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" she spat out as pain flashed in her eyes. Living with the reality of having been raped was bad enough…but this? How could she ever look Dean in the face…knowing what she knew…that she had given herself to a demon…_Dean will never be able to look me in the face again…he'll hate me…I wish I could just die…it would be so much easier…_

"Like you said," the demon interrupted, reading her thoughts. "It would be too easy." With that, he snapped his fingers and Jenny gaped stupidly as both he and the other four demons disappeared from her sight, in the twinkling of an eye.

She gasped and turned her attention to Dean, whose body was abruptly released from the tree and she grimaced as she heard him fall to the ground with a thud. When Dean didn't move she felt her heart go cold. Suddenly, Dean coughed and slowly made his way to his feet and frowned in confusion as his eyes fell on his shirt. Not only was it wiped clean of any residue of blood, but the wound in his chest had disappeared completely. Not taking the time to figure out how that had happened, he let go of his shirt and snapped his head in Jenny's direction.

She was bleeding…and she wasn't moving.

* * *

_**Is Jenny…dead?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**As always, thanks for your reviews! :) Remember...the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.  
**_

_**You'll need a song for this… "Broken" by Seether Feat & Amy Lee. Listening to this song is a MUST…lol**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dean raced over to where Jenny was sprawled on the floor face down, both hands in front of her body, trying to get up. Still in shock, her body did not seem to be able to register the signals sent from her brain, making her just stay dead still in her current position. Dropping to one knee, Dean pulled her body towards his chest as he hesitantly tried to put a hand to the cut on her lip. Shivering uncontrollably, Jenny looked strait ahead, almost as if oblivious of Dean's presence.

"Jenny…Jenny…look at me, all right?" Dean cupped her face with one hand, as he grabbed her shoulders tighter with his right hand. Seeing she was not responding, Dean shifted her in his arms and leaned her forward to check the wound on her lower back. Tentatively dabbing at it with his right hand, he pulled back his hand and grimaced in worry as the sight of blood dripping from his fingers met his eyes. He shifted her once again, balancing her body against the crook between his knee and chest, as he quickly wiped his bloody fingers on his pants.

"Jenny…hey…it's not even that bad," Dean said rapidly. He smiled tightly and as a slight feeling of panic surged in the pit of his stomach, Dean began to wonder whether he was trying to convince her, or himself. "You're fine…just fine."

Without any sign of recognition of his presence, Jenny put out a hand and pulled away from him slowly, shifting to her already badly scraped knees. Still dizzy, she felt herself loose her balance and she put out a hand to steady herself, making Dean position himself in front of her once again. Not giving her a chance to get up, he cupped her face gently with both hands and tried to get her to look at him.

"Jenny…"he barked gruffly at her, "You are going to be fine…you're all right, you got that?!" his voice cracked slightly at that last sentence and he could feel a chill travel down his spine as he realized that Jenny was not registering his presence. "JENNY!" His hands reached for her shoulders and forcefully pulled her to her feet. Standing somewhat uncertainly, Dean shook her roughly in desperation. _What the hell am I supposed to do?! What's happening? _

"Dean." Jenny's voice came out in a raspy whisper, which Dean barely caught.

_Thank God…_Dean felt a slight relief at the sound of her voice. At least she was till there with him. He pulled her abruptly into a close embrace, but stopped when he realized Jenny was not returning it. He pulled back gently and held on to her forearms. "All right, now you listen to me. We are going to take you to the hospital and fix you up and everything is going to be all right, you got it?!" As always, when Dean couldn't handle a situation emotionally, he switched to bossing mode in a desperate attempt to gather any scraps of self-control he had left.

"NO." Just a single word, but Jenny had never spoken so forcefully in her life.

"What do you mean, 'no'?! News flash, Jenny! You're bleeding! Now are you coming along with me, or do I have to beat some sense into that moldy skull of yours?!"

For the first time, Jenny willed herself to look at him, making Dean almost regret that she did. Staring down into her eyes, Dean cringed as he suddenly realized that the Jenny he knew was no longer there—the soft gray eyes he knew and loved had been replaced by the wild and distraught look of a caged animal.

"No," she repeated, more forcefully this time. "I am not going to have a doctor paw me over and do some damn tests. I want to go home," she pleaded. "I mean it Dean. Don't make me go there." She lowered her eyes once more, and seemed lost to all and everything around her, and her arms went limp to her sides.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it closed when he realized that he was all Jenny had—he couldn't let her down in this one simple request. Squaring his jaw, Dean nodded and without another word, flipped her unresponsive frame over his shoulder as he marched back to the hotel.

Once there, Dean had laid her face down on the lumpy mattress. Pulling up what little was left of her shirt, he had bathed her wound and bandaged it with a tenderness previously unknown to him. Grabbing a light blanket, he covered her with it, and grabbed a chair which he set beside the bed within reaching distance of her tiny frame. For the next few hours, he had just sat there silently and brooded over her, with uncharacteristic silence. Not thinking there was anything he could say to make things better, he clamped his mouth shut. If he couldn't ease her pain, the least he could do was make it damn clear that she wasn't alone in this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two days later…**_

Jenny was showering and Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, fingering his cell phone. It had been over a month since he had heard from his father, and he couldn't help but worry. John Winchester had not only 'disappeared', but he hadn't bothered to answer any of the many voice messages that Dean had left him in the past few weeks. What with his father gone and Sammy out of the picture as well, Dean had no idea where to turn. For the first time in his life, he felt lonely and empty.

And then there was Jenny. Or least, what was left of the Jenny he had once known. She didn't talk, she refused to eat…hell…she hadn't even cried. Dean wasn't exactly an expert in matters of emotional healing, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Jenny desperately needed to find a way to vent out her pain. _Even if it's on me_, thought Dean. Just watching her unnerved him. Gone were the giggles…the girly smiles…the impish grins…her playful teasing…everything. Any former semblance of the kid was gone, and in its place was a lifeless frightened pup. It hurt Dean to see her like this. He couldn't just sit by and see her die inside, little by little. He had to do something, damn it! _But what? How the hell do you help a girl who's been hurt like that?_ Dean fidgeted, then abruptly flipped open his cell phone and dialed the same number he had been dialing for weeks at end without result. _Maybe this time it'll be different. Maybe he'll answer…maybe he'll know what to do…maybe… _Dean's train of thought died abruptly when the ringing stopped and his call was sent to the voice mail.

"_This is John Winchester. I am not available at the moment, but you may leave a message. If it's an emergency, call my son Dean at 515-304-7812." _Dean breathed in as he heard the distinct sound of the beep, indicating he should leave a message.

"Uh…Dad?" Dean cleared his throat and taking a look at the bathroom door continued. "This is me, Dean…again…listen…I got a problem, and…I really need to ask your advice on something. I…I…just don't know where else to turn." He squared his jaw, and tried to keep his emotions in check. "Dad…I need you…if you're there please give me call, ok?" He flipped the cell phone shut, and ran a weary hand through his eyes. _Where the hell are you Dad?! _ He frowned, trying to figure out what the next best thing to do could be. Pick up a new case? No, Dean wasn't sure Jenny could handle something like that just yet. Maybe…maybe go find Dad. He had heard something about him heading toward California from some old family hunters he had run upon only a few days ago. _Why not? _Dean mused. _I've got nothing better to do. _He nodded, and decided that was probably his best shot for the moment.

His attention was turned towards the bathroom door abruptly, when he heard Jenny exit it. Her eyes locked on the floor, she listlessly headed to her own brown duffle bag and stuffed her dirty clothes in it. As Dean looked at her, he couldn't help but notice the dark shadows underneath her eyes and that her already pale skin was bordering on transparent. _That does it. _Dean promised himself. _She's not going to starve herself to death…not while I'm around anyway. _He stood up and reached for her shoulder, only to have Jenny cringe at his touch and back away, making Dean hesitate for a split second. It hurt him to see her cringe at his own touch, when he knew he would sooner cut off his own arm before hurting a single hair on her head. Didn't Jenny know that?

"Jenny, we need to talk." He grabbed her upper right arm with his own right hand, and held on firmly, determined to have her hear him out.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jenny responded dully, not even lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm not so sure. You don't eat, you don't talk…you don't even look at me any more. You're making yourself sick, and I'll be damned if I just sit around and pretend nothing is wrong with you. First thing you're gonna do is get some grub in your stomach."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't give a damn if you aren't. You're eating something, even if I have to spoon it into you myself," Dean retorted stubbornly.

Jenny lifted her eyes to Dean's and Dean cringed as he caught the wild look in them. "No, I'm not hungry. Just leave me be."

"Leave you be? Just like that? Oh I get it…you're just gonna give up and die slowly, is that it?" Dean prodded her.

Jenny shrugged indifferently.

That did it. Dean was done with just letting her have her own way. If she needed to cry, he would let her. Hell, he didn't care of she screamed and raved at him. But he wasn't about to let her give up just like that. They were going to fight this together—no matter how much it hurt. Grabbing onto her shoulders, he gave her a gentle shake and continued. "Now you look at me! You're gonna snap outta this, you hear! You're not gonna die…I'm not gonna let you die, you hear!" He shook her and Jenny put her hands up against his chest, as she struggled to detach herself from his grip.

"Back off, Dean!" she finally screamed at him. "Just back off!"

"No." Dean tightened his grip on her. "I'm not letting you give up just like that. I'M not giving up on you."

Suddenly, something in Jenny snapped. All of the tears that had not been shed before suddenly found their way out in torrents down her cheeks, and she balled her fists as she hysterically started pounding on Dean's chest.

"FUCK YOU!"

Dean opened his eyes wide in surprise—Jenny had never sworn at him…at least…not _really_ sworn at him. Figuring that all of the pent up anger in her system desperately needed to find someone to vent it on, he loosened his hold on her and braced himself for whatever was coming. _That's it…just get it out of your system…_

"Why don't you just leave me alone, damn it!?" Jenny pushed him violently away from her, slamming Dean against the wall. She took a step forward towards him and hit him with as much strength as was left in her already weakened frame. When Dean didn't flinch, she balled her fist and gave him a smart hook on the jaw, fully expecting him to return it. Dean's face snapped to the side, yet he didn't as much as move a muscle to get back, only making Jenny grow desperate. Hell…what was wrong with her? Why was she doing this to Dean?

Feeling her body heave as she sobbed shamelessly, Jenny lost it. She punched Dean again.

And again.

And yet again.

She hit, punched, and swore at him nonstop, until all the repressed anger and adrenaline form the past two days gradually leaked out. When she finally felt completely drained, she stepped back and looked at Dean fully for the first time. Hell, he was mess. His hair was uncombed, his face was scruffy, and his jaw line looked none the better with the unique shade of purple it was currently displaying. She gasped when her eyes caught a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Oh my God…"Jenny sobbed as she suddenly realized what she had done. "Dean…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" her voice cracked. Burying her face in her hands, she turned around 180 degrees as she frantically reached for the door. _How could I turn on him like that? _

Before her hand could reach for the doorknob, however, Jenny felt a strong hand grab hold of her shoulder and flip her around, slamming her into a barrel chest. Still hiding her tear streaked face in her hands, she sobbed out loud shamelessly against his chest. Feeling her body trembling in his arms, Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders even tighter, bringing one hand against the back of her head, as his fingers entwined in her messy bun. He bent his head against her own, and grit his teeth together, as a single tear found its way down his cheek.

"You don't have a thing to be sorry about, you hear me!? It's not your fault."


	10. Chapter 10

_**LOL…you guys are hilarious! A "form of crack"!? I'll take that as a compliment…I think…rofl**_

_**ALSO folks…you need a song for this…**_

_**"When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. On a separate note, whenever I suggest a song, I would also recommend you taking the time to read the lyrics…there's something about actually sitting down to read the lyrics of a song before you listen to it that makes both the song and the story come more to life, if ya know what I mean! ;) **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sound of AC/DC filled the 67' Chevy Impala, and Dean absently drummed his fingers along to the tune on his steering wheel, as he listlessly headed back to the motel where Jenny was.

It had been over three weeks since Jenny had turned on Dean. Dean had hoped that getting all of that anger out of her system would have helped to ease the pain, but as Jenny seemed to grow more distant every day, he began to wonder if anything would ever be the same. Dean was growing desperate, not knowing what to do. After that bear hug Dean had given her, Jenny had refused to accept any other displays of affection from him. It was almost as if his very touch made her cringe, the end result being that she avoided him much as was possible under the circumstances. Then again, trying to avoid someone in an already crowded motel room was both awkward and difficult. Realizing his presence seemed to set her on edge, Dean had taken to going out for hours, leaving Jenny alone in the motel room. Just trying to keep from touching her was as much as Dean could take. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long time before Jenny so much as considered the possibility of spending another night with him, and the mere thought made him desperate. He almost wished he had never known what making love to her was like in the first place—it would have made things so much easier for him.

In his desperation to do something to keep his mind occupied, he had been 'running around in circles', for the past few weeks, trying to pick up on a lead on his Dad, and so far had been completely unsuccessful. John Winchester certainly knew how to cover his tracks well.

Dean sighed and set his jaw on edge. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. Hell, he didn't even know how he could help Jenny. His utter helplessness to help Jenny move on was making him loose his nerve. And Dean knew you couldn't handle yourself in a hunt if your mind was fogged by emotions. He also knew he couldn't just sit around and pretend nothing had happened, or that Jenny was fine. Problem was, Dean had never been so clueless in his life.

He ran his hand through his hair, and parked the car in front of their room. Without any particular hurry, he slowly exited the car and shoved the car keys in his pocket, and headed for the door of the motel room. He reached to rap softly on the door. That was another thing he had taken to doing lately. Seeing as how Jenny seemed to jump at the slightest sound, he didn't feel like risking freaking her out by making any abrupt noises.

As if on cue, just before his hand reached the door, his cell rang. He reached for it expectantly, knowing even before he answered who it was.

"Dad?!"

"_Son? I got you're call. I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. How are you?"_

"Uh…Dad…everything is a mess…things kinda got out of control—"

"_What are you talking about exactly…the hunt or your girl?"_

"Wait…How did you know I had a girl?" asked Dean in bewilderment.

"_You've only mentioned her in the last 5 messages, Dean," _John chuckled softly.

"Oh." Dean had been so out if lately, he barely remembered _what _he had told his father in the messages. "Yeah…about her…" Dean's voice trailed off. "She kinda got hurt," he breathed out painfully. "And…it's all my fault."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Dean snapped the cell phone shut. After giving his father a ten sentence summary of the past few weeks, his father had felt too sorry for him to yell at him for having told her the truth about their family business. He figured Dean was more than reaping the consequences of what he considered youthful rashness. Being even less qualified than Dean to give advice on emotional healing, he tried helping him the best way he could think of. He told Dean he needed his help on a case in Ohio and ordered him to get there immediately. Deep down inside, John figured it would do both of them good to have a little breather. Since at the moment Dean's presence seemed to be doing her more harm than good, John thought Jenny should have the chance to sort things out by herself—meanwhile, John would make sure he kept Dean's one-track mind busy on a hunt with him. When the hunt was over, he could go back for Jenny and figure out from there what was best for both of them. Not having any better ideas, Dean had accepted. Now he had two things to figure out. One, where would be the best place to leave Jenny. The thought of leaving her in a random hotel didn't appeal to him, but he didn't have any friends he could trust her with. Then again, he had never even asked Jenny about her personal life…for all he knew, maybe she had a close friend or relative who she could safely stay with for the time being. And this led to the second problem…how exactly did you tell your recently raped girlfriend you were leaving her to go on a hunt?

Stewing about it for over ten minutes on the outside of the room, Dean finally figured that just being completely honest was his best shot. He would explain to her why he was leaving and make sure he left her in a safe place until he got back. He rubbed his temples and huffed. This wasn't going to be easy. That much he knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're leaving me?" Jenny looked at him in complete bewilderment from where she was standing.

"I'm not leaving you, Jenny. I just thought it would be better this way. You need…time…and…I don't really know how else to help you. So I figure I go with my dad on this one hunt, then come back for you." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's not like we've even been together that much lately. Hell…you pretty much made it clear you wanted your space."

Jenny's eyes hardened. "Fine. Leave," she spat out.

"Don't take it that way…I told you…I wont be gone long…just enough to—"

"Just enough to get rid of me. If you want out, why not just say so?"

"I don't want out! Didn't you listen to anything I said?! My dad called me, he wants me in this hunt with him…you're not ready for another hunt…you need some time to…to cope with …stuff. We need to find someone you can stay with. We'll figure out something…and once the hunt is over, I'm coming back for you."

"No you won't," said Jenny softly. "You're just saying that."

"Jenny, it's the truth! You really think I'm just making this whole thing up to dump you?"

Jenny stared dully at him.

"Jenny...don't do that," Dean cringed, at the sight of the emptiness in her eyes. "Blink or something!"

Jenny got up slowly and headed to the dresser. Opening it, she pulled out some of her clothes in a heap and carelessly dropped them on the bed. She pushed past Dean and grabbed her brown duffle bag and stashed the disorganized heap of clothes in it and zipped it close, unconsciously dropping some on the floor. Grabbing the strap handle, she crossed it across her chest and headed to the door. Dean watched in surprise as without another word, she opened the door and headed out towards the street. Finally snapping out of his trance, Dean slammed the door behind him and ran to her. Falling into step beside her, Dean tried once more.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Leaving."

"I can see that! You still haven't told me what you're doing!"

Jenny stopped and stepped in front of Dean. Their eyes locked and Dean could see her nose getting red, as she struggled to maintain her face from displaying any sign of emotion. Taking a few seconds to steady her quivering lip, she placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him defiantly.

"Since you don't have the guts to break up with me in my face, I'm saving you the trouble. Just go to daddy and forget all about me. I don't need you."

"You don't mean that—" Dean looked at her incredulously and took a step back in surprise at her tone.

Jenny shrugged and turned to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Not till I get this straight! You're leaving…you're actually leaving?

"I believe I said so."

"Just like that? You saying you _want _to leave things like that? You're just going to give up on us and you're not even going to ask _my _say on it?"

"You already had you're say in it. I just had mine."

"You're not leaving like that…I'm not letting you leave like that…you're not yourself—" Dean felt sick, as the realization that Jenny _was _indeed leaving him sunk in.

"Stop saying that! I'm sick and tired of you saying that! Every time I say something you don't want to hear you say I'm not myself!" She yelled at him hoarsely and roughly shoved his grip away. Readjusting the strap on her shoulder, she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and looked at him levelly.

Dean couldn't have been more surprised if he had been slapped in the face. This was a side of Jenny he had never seen. She seemed so sure that she was leaving him…that she didn't need him. He wondered if this was a side of her that had always been deep down inside, or if maybe…just maybe…the old Jenny he had only started to know was now gone to him forever.

He blinked rapidly and hardened his gaze. "So…you're really leaving."

Jenny looked away uncomfortably and looked at her shoes for a full minute. Finally, she lifted her face to his and answered quietly, "Yes. I…we…can't go on like this. It's not fair to either one of us."

"Fine," said Dean in a tight voice. He nodded slowly and set his lips in a firm line, devoid of all emotion. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"All right." Dean lifted his hands in defeat and shrugged.

Jenny turned swiftly on one foot and started to walk away slowly from him, and Dean stared at her small frame dully, all the while trying to battle an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Jenny crossed the street and kept walking to the end of the block without looking back once. When she reached the corner, she turned to take a right turn, then suddenly stopped. She paused, then hesitantly turned around slightly to look back at Dean, whose gaze was fixed on her. She looked at him for a split second, then quickly turned around and took the right turn, disappearing from Dean's line of view.

When he could no longer see her, Dean slowly headed back to his room and closing the door behind him softly, he fixed his eyes on some clothes that were strewn on the floor. Jenny had packed in such a hurry, she hadn't even noticed that she had left some stuff behind. Reaching down, Dean picked up a petite brown leather jacket—the one Jenny had been so excited about getting because it reminded her of the one Dean wore. He smiled sadly and fingering the material thoughtfully, he sat on the bed, his legs wide apart.

"She's gone," Dean mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

_**You guys are probably hating me just about now...**_

_**sorry, but no matter how much I turned the matter around in my head, the story always ended this way...this story just sort of writes itself...I only type it here...lol **_

_**Also, you couldn't actually expect Jenny to be over something as devastating as what she went through just like that from one day to another...so...the way I see it..we have two options...we can be realistic and pretty much end the story this way (you all know the boys are suppossed to be single!) OR we can pull of a Fanfic saving get up to save the day...lol Once I make up my mind I'll let ya know...**_

_**As always, ANY suggestions or comments of what you would like to see happen here are always welcome! :) LUV to hear from ya!**_

_**P.S. Good news! What you've all been waiting for! Sammy boy is coming up next!!! :)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okidoki...sorry it took so long to update but my job has been crazy lately...lol_**

**_Also, here comes Sammy...I decided to make Dean meet Sam just like in the program...which means we get to see a very LITTLE bit of Jess...anyway's, I know this chap may not be as exciting as the rest, but you should definitely read through it because I have inserted Dean's and Sam's thoughts in this, to make it more believable and to make my addition of Jenny fit better into the story..._**

**_Other than that...this took HOURS to write and figure out...lol...hope you like..._**

**_ONE MORE THING: I know you all want me to save the day by not only dropping Jenny from the story but also bringing her and Dean back together...so I thought about it a lot...and came to the following decision..Jenny will still be apart of the story, but I'm not exactly sure if they will exactly come back together again or not...I may do that..eventually...or may at least find a way to write her off in a way that won't be as tragic as the last chap...anyways...hold on tight, 'cause hard times have just begun for Sam and Jenny...  
_**

* * *

_**Two months later…**_

Dean stepped inside the dark room, and fumbled around the room, looking for the light switch. Before he could find it, however, he tripped on a chair and it fell on the floor with a resounding crash which echoed in the room.

"Shit." He lifted it back in place and was still looking for the light switch when he heard someone stealthily creep down the stairway, making Dean smirk. He hid behind the room's entrance, and waited patiently for the unsuspecting victim to make its way into the still dark room. He held his breath, as he heard the door creak. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he saw an above average tall figure step into the room, brandishing a bat at shoulder level.

"Whose there?" whispered the slim youth into the darkness. Without another word, Dean pounced on him and after a succession of kicks and punches, Dean pulled him to the floor with him rolling around a few times, before finally pinning him down to the floor.

"Easy tiger," Dean chuckled a little out of breath as he looked down at Sam with amusement.

"Dean! You scared the crap out of me!" spit out Sam in a fake stage whisper, from his position beneath Dean. _DEAN!?! Where the hell did you drop out of!?! _

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean smirked cockily. _Aw Sammy boy…_ The words were barely out of his mouth when Sam rolled suddenly to the side, causing Dean to fall off of him, as Sam expertly pinned him to the floor this time. "Or not…get off me," huffed Dean in annoyance.

Sam got off him and watched him with a slightly dazed expression, as if still not registering that his brother was actually there. _It really is him…I can't believe it…I mean…why is he even here? _He shook his head in surprise and glared at Dean, obviously not very pleased of seeing him. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"Well, I _was_ looking for a beer!" offered Dean brightly. _Gee Sammy…missed you too, _thought Dean bitterly.

"Dean," Sam repeated quietly. "What the hell are you doing here."

Seeing Sam was not in the mood, Dean shrugged. "Ok…we need to talk."

"Uh…the phone?" asked Sam in a 'duh' tone as he placed his hands to his hips.

"If I had called would you have picked up?" challenged Dean. Seeing Sam didn't contradict him, he tilted his head to the side. _Yeah…that's what I thought, _Dean thought to himself.

Before Sam could reply, the light suddenly turned on, making Dean and Sam simultaneously snap their heads in the direction of the door. A blonde girl with sleep shorts and a cute tee that barely covered her toned abs was looking at both of them with confusion.

"Sam?" she asked Sam hesitantly.

Dean looked at the stunning blond and smirked. _Not bad, Sam, _thought Dean to himself. It was obvious 'poor Sammy' had been in good company. He looked her over from head to foot, Dean-like, then stopped as he saw her blue eyes. He couldn't help but think how somehow gray eyes seemed more appealing. _Blue eyes are overrated. _

"Hey...Jess…" Sam shook his head and tried to collect his senses. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait," she smiled suddenly. "Your _brother _Dean?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, making Dean snap back in attention. Feeling a bit put down by Sam's obvious irritation at him being there, he shifted from one to foot to another. He shook it off however, and smirked shamelessly at Jessica as he checked her out. Ignoring his brother, Dean took a step towards Jess and looked at her tee, purposely ignoring Sam.

"I love the smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you…you're completely out of my brother's league." He gave her his best smile and smirked inside, knowing full well Sam was probably pissed off at him. _This should get his attention…_

"Just…let me put something on," Jess replied, slightly irritated by his actions. She took a small step backwards and looked at him none too approvingly.

"Oh no, no, no…wouldn't dream of it," Dean put in. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend to talk a bit about some family business but it was nice meeting you." He stepped back towards Sammy and pointed at her as he tilted his head cockily at her.

Sam looked from Dean to Jess awkwardly, obviously feeling left out of the picture. "No…no. Whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her," he said softly as he stood beside Jess and put an arm around her protectively.

"Ok…um…Dad hasn't been home in a few days—"Dean hinted.

"So what else is new?" Sam asked bitterly, making Jess look at him curiously.

"Dad's on a hunting trip…and…he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean repeated patiently, as if waiting for Sam to register the full meaning of his words.

Sam looked at Dean dully for a while, before answering. "Jess, excuse us…we have to go outside."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A petite woman with raven black hair and pale skin quickly adjusted the apron on her hips and swiftly entered the door to the run down diner. Pulling back a strand of loose hair, she made her way to the kitchen and opened the door to it abruptly, almost colliding with the chef in the process.

"Sorry!" squeaked out Jenny as she quickly stepped back from the redheaded and somewhat overweight man.

"You're late," huffed the man in response as he placed his hands menacingly on his hips, glaring down at her from his tall perch.

"I know, Jack…I'm so sorry…it won't happen again," she assured him, her weary gray eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"That's what you said the last time," he pointed out stubbornly as he shook his finger at her, making her feel like a naughty child.

Jenny looked down and traced a circle with her foot awkwardly, not having an answer.

"Aw all right…forget it," Jack sighed in defeat. "Now scoot." He playfully swatted her away, and Jenny's lips tugged slightly, in the faintest hint of a smile. Stepping back into the kitchen, Jenny grabbed a notepad and headed back to the tables outside, as she waited on the customers.

After she had left Dean, she had hitch hiked a ways from Missouri into the next state and finally succeeded in landing a job in a diner in a small town. She preferred the staying in a small town as apposed to the city, seeing as the idea of a crowd did not quite appeal to her in her present condition. All things considered, she had been lucky. The owner of the place, the mentioned chef Jack had taken pity on her and hired her on the spot, not bothering to ask for references. There had been something about her pale face and weary eyes that had appealed to the middle aged man's soft side, making him feel sorry for the poor kid. Seeing how Jenny worked hard to both adjust rapidly to the job and earn her pay had made her an immediate favorite, and he always kept an eye out for her, more than once running off none too recommendable 'suitors' who tried to follow her from the diner. He had also been the one to help her find a room to stay in. Unknown to Jenny, he had bargained with the grouchy landlady to let Jenny have it for only three-fourths of what she had originally intended to rent it. But even with that money was short, and Jenny had begged Jack to let her work extra hours.

Thus, for the past month and a half, Jenny had been working her tail off, trying to make ends meet for both the rent and food. Jenny had never worked so hard in her life, and she was beginning to think that all the stress and lack of sleep in the last few weeks was already taking its toll on her. No matter how hard she tried to take care of herself, she constantly battled with a sense of fatigue that wouldn't go away, and her skin seemed to grow paler every day, giving her face a sick yellow pallor. Even her hair seemed to have lost its shine, and no matter what she did to it, it always looked limp and lifeless. As if that wasn't bad enough, her body seemed to be loosing weight at an alarming pace, making Jenny feel like a skeleton. It had gotten to the point where she just avoided looking in the mirror. The dull expression and hollow cheeks that met her eyes made her wonder what Dean could have possibly ever seen in her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I mean common', you can't just break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam huffed angrily. They were heading down to where Dean had parked his car, and Dean could tell he had his battle cut out for him.

"Yeah, I hear you Sammy…but Dad's missing and I need you to come help me find him."

"Remember that case in Tuxtla? Was gone for days and we never heard from him…but he came back. Dean he's always missing...and he always turns out fine," Sam protested.

"Not this time." Dean paused in his steps and looked at Sam seriously. "Now are you gonna come with me or not?" he asked softly.

"Not," Sam said stubbornly. _What's wrong with you anyway, Dean? I haven't heard from you in over two years, and now you just randomly 'drop' from heaven's knows where, and you expect me to leave with you? Just like that?!_

"Why not?" wheedled Dean as he stopped in his tracks for the second time.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good," Sam stated firmly.

"Common', it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," Dean rolled his eyes at him and started walking to his car again, as Sam followed behind him reluctantly.

"Yeah?! When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was _nine years old. _He was _supposed _to say 'don't be afraid of the dark," Sam replied evenly.

"'_Don't be afraid of the dark?" _Dean repeated and made a face at him. "Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah I know what's out there…but still…the way we grew up! And Dad's obsession with that thing that killed mom…" Sam's voice trailed off for a second, then he continued, obviously getting more worked up by the minute. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything that we can find—"

"Save a lot of people too," Dean cut in softly, his voice strained with emotion.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam tried again.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his back to him.

Sam continued, not letting Dean walk off until he was done talking. "The weapon training? And melting the silver into bullets? Man, we were raised like warriors!"

"So what are you going to do? Just gonna live some normal, apple pie life?" Dean asked sarcastically and opened his arms dramatically.

"No, not normal. _**Safe**_," Sam said as he set his lips in a firm line, almost as if challenging Dean to contradict him.

"And that's why you ran away," Dean spat out sarcastically.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said that if I was gonna go, I should stay gone." Sam replied witheringly. "And that's what I've been doing."

"Yeah, but Dad's in real trouble right now—"

"How do you know?" Sam interrupted.

"I can feel it. Look, I can't do this alone." Dean looked at the floor and his eyes got slightly misty. _What do you want me to do? Beg? _

"Yes, you can," Sam looked at him strangely. Since when did Dean _need _someone's help? Or _his_ for that matter? He had always been the strong, independent, 'don't need anyone' type.

"Yeah." Dean kept his gaze glued to the floor, not trusting himself to look at Sam in the face. "Well…I don't want to." _Jenny's gone…Dad's gone…you're all I have left in this twisted world of mine…_

Sam peered at Dean's face and staggered slightly as he caught the faintest trace of vulnerability in his eyes. He twitched his lips, realizing he didn't have the heart to refuse Dean's request…at least…not with Dean looking so down. As much as he hated to admit it, Sam's soft side couldn't stand to refuse help to any guy who looked so lost. Even if that man was his slightly irritating brother who had a history of always managing to steal pretty much every girlfriend he had ever had from underneath his very nose.

"What was he hunting?" he finally asked softly in defeat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right…let me see where I put that thing…" Dean mused to himself as he opened his trunk, and searched among his hunting equipment. Sam was standing next to him and had his hands stuffed in his pockets, a mannerism of him when he felt either awkward or unsure of where he stood.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to another and finally cleared his throat. "So…when Dad left why didn't you go with him?"

"I…" he paused and tried to think up of something convincing to say. "I was working my own gig, up at this place in New Islands."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" asked Sam, obviously not convinced.

"I'm 26, dude," Dean frowned at him, before turning back his attention to the mayhem in his trunk.

The truth of the matter was that after Jenny had left him and Dean had gone on that hunting trip with his Dad, Dean had still felt slightly edgy. Jenny hadn't so much as called him, and for all Dean knew, she could be back in Mexico, or wherever it was she was from. Realizing there were some things a man needed to face on his own, John Winchester had suggested he work out a job elsewhere while he took up a case in Jericho, California. Problem was, that had been over three weeks ago, and Dean hadn't heard from him since. Once more, Dean had left multiple messages in his cell phone, none of which John had taken the time to respond. Although Dean would have slit his wrists before admitting it, between loosing Jenny and not having an inkling to where his father could be at the moment, he was feeling hopelessly lost. In a desperate attempt to scrape up some amount of stability in his messed up life, he had abruptly decided to hunt up Sam and ask him to go along in the search he was preparing.

"Ah ha…that's it…" Dean said finally, breaking the silence. "So Dad was checking out this case at this place called Jericho…it's a small town in California. Anyway, about a month ago, this guy Nathan vanished completely in LA."

"Maybe he was kidnapped," offered Sam.

"Yeah well…here's another in April, another one in 'o4, '98, '22…there's ten of them in all in the past 22 years." Dean flipped through some news paper clippings and dropped them down one by one. "All men…all apparently unmarried."

"So…?"

"So Dad went to go check it out." Dean paused. "That was about three weeks ago. Haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He took out his cell and pressed a button, holding the cell closer to Sam so he could hear.

"_Dean…something is going to happen…I need to check it out…I'll call you back soon…be careful." _The recording was stuttered and full of interference, making Sam knit his brows in confusion as he struggled to get its meaning.

"You know there's IVP in that?" Sam pointed out gently.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I checked that out…so I got that background voice and slowed it down and—" he pressed the button once more.

"_I want to go home…" _hissed a woman's voice as she breathed heavily in the recording.

"It says…I want to go home," Sam repeated as he looked at Dean with a blank look on his face.

Ignoring his last comment, Dean closed the trunk abruptly and sat on it. "You know…in almost two years, I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam breathed out slowly and squirmed uncomfortably. "All right...I'll go…I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday," he clarified as he turned slowly and started heading back to his house.

"Yeah?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," firmly.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this…this interview," Sam drawled out hesitantly.

"What? A job interview?" Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview…and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school," repeated Dean, almost to himself.

"So we got a deal or not?"

* * *

**_As always...be sure to tell me what you think :) ... if you have any ideas or suggestions of what you want to see here be sure to tell me! I'd luv to know what you're looking forward too! :)  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holy cow...I haven't added to this in like...forever!!! Sooo sorry folks...it's just that school has been insane...lol**_

_**But, trust me...this waiting has not been in vain...I had a lot of time to think and I got a freaking cool inspiration as to where to take this story line!! So ... strap on your seat belts 'cause we're definitely going places in the nest few chapters!!! LOL**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy...luv ya!  
**_

* * *

"Wait, you're taking off? Is this about your Dad? Is he all right?" Jess had walked into their room and found Sam hurriedly stuffing some clothes into a backpack.

Sam's head snapped around at the sound of her voice and he gave her a tight smile. "Yeah. You know…just a little family drama."

"Your brother said he was on some kind of a hunting trip," hinted Jess as she entered the room and looked at Sam quizzically. Something was obviously in the air, but Jess couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Uh yeah, he's just up hunting at the lodge…I'm gonna go bring him back."

"What about the interview?" prodded Jess. _Sam is not acting like himself…what's going on?_

"I'll make the interview…this is only for a couple of days."

She stepped in front of Sam blocking his exit and put a hand to his chest. "Sam…Please…just stop for a second…you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"It's just…you don't ever talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a big deal—"

"Hey," Sam interrupted softly as he smiled down at her. "Everything is going to be ok. I will be back in time, I promise." He reached over and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"At least tell me where you're going," called out Jess as Sam walked out of the room.

But Sam had already left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam was waiting in the car, as Dean exited the tiny store at the gasoline station they had stopped at. He looked in the side mirror, just in time to catch Dean exit the store with some chips and a chocolate bar. Walking up to the car, Dean smiled brightly at Sam.

"Want breakfast?" offered Dean cheerfully.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's concept of 'breakfast' and snorted. "No thanks…so...how'd you pay for that stuff? Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well…"Dean walked to the driver's seat and hopped in. "Hunting ain't exactly a pro law career. I mean, it's not our fault they send us the applications."

"Yeah, and what name did you put this time?"

"Bertie Frauham…and his son Hector…scored two cards out of the deal!" Dean replied, obviously well pleased with himself.

"Sounds about right," Sam smirked. _Some things never change…_Sam thought to himself as he looked at the smug look of satisfaction on his brother's face. He frowned as he readjusted his legs on his side of the car, and his left foot came in contact with a battered cardboard box. Quirking an eyebrow, he took it out and settled it on his lap, as he shuffled through its contents. Seeing the multiple tapes, Sam huffed in disbelief. "I swear man, you _gotta_ update you're tape collection."

Dean looked at him slightly ruffled. "_Why_?"

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes. And two…" Sam picked up a few and read of their titles. "Black Sabath…Motor Head…Metallica? It's the greatest hits of the Mohawk rock." Sam rolled his eyes in fake disgust at his brother's taste as he handed one of the tapes back to Dean.

"House rule, Sammy. Driver picks the music—" Dean paused as he turned on the engine then continued. "Shotgun shuts his cakehole." He threw the cassette tape back in the box and turned on the radio at full volume, making Sam wince at the loud noise.

"You know, Sammy is chubby 8 year old…it's SAM," clarified Sam with a slight trace of annoyance as he raised his voice a bit to be heard above the loud radio music.

"Sorry, can't hear you…music's too loud," Dean smirked irritably and gestured towards his ear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, so there's no mention of Dad either in the hospital or morgue, so that's something I guess," Sam said none too encouragingly.

Dean and Sam were out on the road and Sam had been making calls for the past hour or so, trying to get some sort of lead of where he could be. Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eye and pursed his lips. Suddenly, he frowned and put his foots on the brakes, eventually bringing the car to an abrupt halt.

"Check it out," said Dean as he gestured to the bridge directly in front of them, which was swarming with patrol cars. He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a fake ID card while Sam just stared at him openmouthed. "Let's go."

As they exited the car, Dean and Sam took a brief glance as they tried to make an assessment of what was going on. A civilian's car was parked sideways on the bridge, blocking the pass, and several policemen were checking the car and its surroundings out. Dean and Sam were almost on the bridge

"You guys find anything?" called out a cop down bellow to a diver who had just swum out of the water.

"No!" called back the diver in response, as he readjusted his gear and dived back in.

The cop shook his head and headed back to the car and directed himself to another cop close by. "No sign of struggle, no footprints…car is spotless…it's almost too clean," he sighed wearily. "So how's Amy doing?" he asked abruptly, referring to the recently disappeared victim's girlfriend.

"She's putting up missing posters in town," responded the second cop.

Just then, Dean walked into the conversation and peered into the car as his body swayed with confidence, fully playing the part. "You had another one just like this last month, didn't you?"

The cop perked an eyebrow at the newcomer and looked at him with a hint of distrust. "And who are you?"

"Federal Marshals," Dean flashed his fake ID briefly before taking a second look around him.

"You two are a little young for federal marshals, aren't you?" he asked in disbelief, not sure whether to buy their story or not.

Dean snorted and turned away from the cop's penetrating gaze. "Thanks, that's awful kind of ya. So you did have another one just like this, correct?"

The cop shrugged, giving in in defeat. "Yeah that's right. About a mile up the road."

"So this victim…you knew him," prodded Dean hopefully.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody," he pointed out.

Making his war to the car, Dean checked every angle out and peered into the windows. "Any connection between the victims? Besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not as far as I can tell," the cop confessed.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, finally participating in the facade his brother was putting up.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is _exactly_ the kind of crack police work would expect from you guys," Dean said curtly.

As the cop opened his eyes wide in surprise at Dean's crisp response, Sam cleared his throat in embarrassment and stepped on Dean's foot as a warning to shut up. "Thank you for your time," Sam said tightly as he glared at Dean warningly. "Gentlemen." He nodded at both policemen in acknowledgment and made his way back to the Impala with Dean right behind him.

Walking a little ways from the bridge, Dean looked back to make sure no one was looking then promptly slapped Sam on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you have to step on my foot?!"

"Why did you talk to the police like that?" retaliated Sam angrily.

"Aw common', Sam! The police don't even know what's going on. I mean, if we're gonna find dad, we gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." He paused, as Sam gestured with his eyes for Dean to look behind him. Looking back, he came face to face with an FBI agent. Caught off guard, Dean jumped back in surprise.

"Can I help you boys?" asked the older man giving them both a penetrating glare.

"Uh…no, sir. We were just leaving."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny leaned against the table she was cleaning and reached for the further end of it that was facing the peach colored walls. It was almost closing time, and she wanted to get everything over and done with as soon as possible. She was just finishing up on the last table when the door bell jingled, announcing the arrival of another customer. Jack was in the back, in the kitchen, cleaning the last few things up, and Jenny was hurriedly finishing up the last few things on her 'to-do list' so she could leave, when she heard the trotting of feet from behind.

"Sorry, we're just about to close," she called out, without even turning around from her stance. When they didn't respond, she sighed and ran a hand through her forehead. Sticking the cleaning cloth in her apron, she wiped her hands on it as she turned around to repeat her statement. She opened her mouth but no sound came out of it, as she stared blankly at two bikers. They towered over her and from the way they were checking her out, Jenny could tell they were in no hurry to leave.

"Well…hello sugar," drawled the first one.

Jenny froze in place, and looked at him stupidly. Flashbacks of the last time she had encountered some bikers came to her in a whirlwind, and she felt her limbs go limp. She stepped back instinctively, her back coming in contact with wall behind her, and her finger tips pressed against the wall, almost as if expecting it to give way under her fright.

"Aw, check it out, Joe…kid's shy," the second biker laughed coarsely and he reached out to touch her face.

Before his finger could come in contact with her face, however, Jenny heard the distinct sound of glass crashing, and she watched in bewilderment as she saw a bottle come in contact with the back of his head, making the biker fall in a daze to the ground. Turning her eyes from the fallen biker to her rescuer, she gasped in relief as she recognized Jack.

"YOU…" Jack pointed with a no-nonsense voice to the other biker who was gaping at his fallen buddy. "GET OUT. NOW."

The biker on the floor was just recovering from his shock, and Jack kicked him, sending him sprawling to the floor once more. "Either one of you so much as shows your asses in MY place ONE more time, I'm calling the cops," he growled at him.

The standing biker stood up fully against him as if thinking about challenging his authority on the matter, but hesitated when he saw he was a full inch higher than him…not to mention the bulging muscles in his arms, which served as pretty good convincers.

"Ok, all right all ready…chill, man." He raised his hands in defeat, and kneeled on the floor as he slung his buddy's arm around his shoulder, helping him to get back up on his feet. 'We're going already!"

Jenny held her breath and looked at them dully, not daring to release it until they had both left the premises.

"You all right, kid?" asked Jack as gently as his naturally husky voice could sound.

Jenny started to nod, then paused abruptly. Crossing her arms around her chest protectively, she shivered visibly and shook her head slowly.

"Yeah…that's what I thought. I should have deep fried them in oil."

Jenny smiled thinly and shook her head at him. "Thanks for…well…for helping me out there." She paused and pulled her arms closer around herself. "I kinda freaked out."

Jack peered at her face. His rough features softened and he looked at her softly. "Hell, no one blames you kid…I'd be freaked out too if two hairy gorillas like those were after me."

Jenny chuckled softly and smiled a crooked smile—the closest hint of a smile since Jack had met her. Her smile did wonders for her face, lighting it up in a way that Jack had never thought possible. And yet…at the same he couldn't help but think that her smile seemed a bit strained. Almost as if it hurt her to smile. He wondered what baggage the poor kid was carrying around.

"I better get this floor done," Jenny finally said interrupting his thoughts. She moved to get to work, but Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Jenny look up at him in surprise.

"The floor can wait…" Jack said as he smiled foolishly at her. "I mean, it's not going anywhere, right?"

Jenny pursed her lips and looked at him quizzically.

"Hey…" Jack squirmed and stuffed his huge hands in his front apron pockets as he tried to think up of a good excuse to stall for some time. Suddenly his face lit up and flashed her his best smile. "What do ya say we grab a quick cup of chocolate?"

Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Jack interrupted. "It's on the house!" he added for good measure.

Jenny looked at him for a moment and lifted an eyebrow. Truth be told, she hadn't taken the time for a chat in a long time…not since…well…not since her break-up with Dean. If you could call _that_ a chat. She had almost forgotten what it was like to just sit around and talk. But then, she really didn't know Jack that well...I mean…he seemed nice enough…but that was no guarantee in Jenny's book. Jenny had acquired a habit of late of shoving people away from her life—the very idea of having anyone get a glimpse of her pathetic and broken soul gave her the shivers. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to read what kind of a person he was. Maybe…maybe he wasn't so bad…As she searched his face, she couldn't help but give a half smile as he stared down at her with the frankest, most gentle and open face she had ever seen in a man.

"I'd love too."

* * *

**_Oh wow...where is this going?? What do ya think?? lol_**

**_Let me know what you think is going to happen...lol  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Finally here once again!! lol..sorry it took so long!_**

**_Anywho...you need a song for this. "Nobody's home" by Avril Lavigne. :) Things are getting harder for Jenny...  
_**

* * *

"So...you planning on staying here for a while?" asked Jack. Jenny and he were sitting in one of the old-fashioned booths, calmly sipping their hot cocoa.

"I…I'm really not sure…I can't say as I've thought about it." Jenny took a sip and put down her cup. "Why?"

Jack settled back in his seat and looked at her fixedly. "I dunno…it just seems like an awful lonely place for a girl like you to be…I mean…a girl like you doesn't belong in a rat hole like this."

Jenny lifted an eyebrow and her lips twitched in the faintest hint of amusement. "Where exactly does a girl like me belong?"

Jack put the cup on the table and crossed his hugs biceps across his chest and looked at her for a full minute before responding. "In a house. A pretty little place with lace curtains and a garden and plenty of dogs running around. A girl like you shouldn't have to bother her pretty little head with figures and bills. That's a man's place," he finally responded as he shook his head decidedly.

Jenny raised her eyebrows in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that. "Well…maybe…but houses cost money and if a girl can't pay her bills, she's gonna have to settle for a lot less."

"Which is why she should get herself a man," pointed out Jack simply.

Jenny chuckled at his logic. "Possibly," she conceded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said cheerfully as he gazed down the flowing river underneath the bridge.

Dean and Sam had both talked the Nathan's former girlfriend and asked if she had any clue about what could have happened to him. At first reluctant to talk to them, she had finally agreed to share her theory. She had told them a local legend of a woman who had been murdered out in the said highway where Nathan was thought to have disappeared. According to the legend, her ghost haunted the highway, asking for hitchhikes to random men. Whoever picked her up, however, was destined to disappear for ever.

That had been followed that up by a trip to the local library where they had accomplished some major research on the case. So far, they had discovered that in 1981, a woman named Constance Welch had jumped off a bridge committing suicide, after finding both of her children drowned in their own bathtub. The bridge she had jumped off was the one where Dean and Sam were now standing, and they were trying to figure out what was the next step.

"Just think…dad could have been here," pointed out Sam thoughtfully.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Ok, so now what?" asked Sam, after a brief interval of silence between the two of them.

"We keep digging till we find…it might take a while," came Dean's prompt response.

"Dean, I told you. I gotta get back by—"

"Monday…right…" Dean grit his teeth and he looked away in annoyance. "The interview…I forgot…" he added as he tried to control his emotions. _Seriously, Sam? How can you even think about leaving with Dad gone? What did the guy do to you that could possibly deserve your hate?!_ He paused and faced Sam. "You really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer…marry a girl?" His voice trailed off as his thoughts wandered towards Jenny. It hadn't been too long ago since he too had almost dared to dream. To dream of a girl in his life. A girl who actually loved him and accepted him just as he came…a girl like…Jenny. But look how that had ended…Dean didn't want Sammy to go through the same pain he was going through. He was going to 'slap' some sense into Sammy, if it was the last thing he did.

"Maybe," testily, "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No…and she's not ever going to," Sam replied decidedly.

"Well, that's healthy," Dean muttered sarcastically. _You really think she's never gonna put the pieces together? How long do you actually think you can make it work?_ "Pretend all you want Sammy…but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"And whose that?" Sam jutted his chin at him defiantly.

"One of us." Dean opened his arms wide and took a step back towards his car.

"No! I'm not like you. This is NOT going to be my life." Sam followed Dean and his eyes flashed. _I don't have to be like you, Dean! Just because you and Dad are obsessed with killing these damn things doesn't mean I have to live the same life! I'm tired of hiding…looking behind my back every step of the way, wondering if the cops are ever going to catch up with us. I want a normal job…a house…a girl…is it really too much to ask?!_

"Look, we have a responsibility—" Dean started in tone that sounded like a recording of John Winchester's lecturing voice.

"To what?" cut in Sam testily. "To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like." Sam choked down a lump in his throat and Dean looked at him slightly taken aback. Dean's eyes got red and Sam could have sworn his eyes were getting misty. "What difference would it make? I mean…even if we found the thing that killed her…mom's gone…" Sam said softly. His gaze hardened and he practically glared at Dean. "And she isn't coming back—"

In the blink of an eye, Dean's face had hardened. His eyes flashed and his nostrils flared and before Sam could register Dean's next move, he found himself slammed against one of the bridges' poles.

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean hissed warningly. He loosened his hold on Sam abruptly and walked away from him in disgust.

Suddenly, his face lit up in wonder and he stopped, almost as if rooted to the floor. Seeing his face, Sam walked over to where Dean was standing, and his eyes widened in surprise as he too saw what Dean had seen. A tall woman dressed in a flowing white gown was standing on the rim on the bridge. She turned and looked at them, then let herself fall forward into the flowing water.

"Sam!"

"Where'd she go?" asked Sam as stunned as Dean at her sudden disappearance.

"I don't know," Dean breathed out as he leant onto the bridge and stared down. No sign of her form could be seen. The next minute, Dean's head snapped back in attention as the distinct sound of the Impala's engine turning on met his ears.

"What the…whose driving your car?" Sam asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

For a response, Dean reached into his pocket ad pulled out his car keys, and jingled them in front of him in shock, his eyes permanently glued onto the Impala which was a short distance away from them. Suddenly, the car lurched forward and Dean pulled at Sam's shirt, snapping Sam out of his trance.

"Go!! GO!!" yelled Dean as the car with no visible driver raced toward them and corralled them against the side of the bridge. Without a moment's hesitation, both Dean and Sam pulled themselves over it, with Sam managing to somehow hold on to the ridge. As the car stopped just as suddenly as it had started, Sam carefully climbed back onto the bridge's railing and sat on it. Not seeing Dean, he freaked out, and his eyes roamed all over the river, looking for any sign of life.

"Dean! DEAN!!!"

"WHAT?!?" came a pissed off voice from below. Looking to the right, Sam breathed in relief as he saw Dean panting on the edge of the river, covered with mud from head to foot.

"Hey…Are you all right?" he called out with a chuckle at Dean's sticky and disheveled appearance.

"Super!" Dean muttered sarcastically, and gave him a brief thumbs up sign.

A few minutes later, Dean had made his way back onto the bridge, a dripping mess. After making sure there weren't any scratches on his beloved car, he sat down on it and pulled back his sleeves.

"All right…"Sam started, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"That Constance chick…what a BITCH!" seethed Dean as he took a sniff of himself and grimaced.

"She sure doesn't want us hanging around that's for sure. So where does the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked, crossing his arms in a know-it-all attitude.

Dean lifted his hands in defeat before slapping them against his legs, and Sam took the opportunity to take a sniff at him.

"You smell like a toilet," Sam observed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny puked into the toilet once more. It wasn't even noon, and this was already the third time she had emptied her stomach. Kneeling by the toilet, she grabbed onto the edge on both sides, as her body convulsed with each renewed belch. Her body shivered and she choked as she struggled to calm herself and regain her breathing. She blinked her eyes rebelliously, refusing the urge to cry. _I won't let this get me down…I'm stronger than this…_After staying in her current position before the toilet long enough to make sure she was done, she flushed it and finally got up to reached for her toothbrush. She washed her mouth and closed the bathroom door behind her, and glanced at the clock. She had exactly ten minutes left to get dressed and leave for the diner. _I can do this…I'm not the first girl to face this alone…_

She pulled out her faded brown duffle bag and stuffed her pajamas in it, as she hurriedly slipped into the uniform she used at the diner, a short sleeved and knee length 'dress' that came with a white apron which Jenny always managed to keep spotlessly clean. Looking under the bed, she found her black slip on flat black shoes and put them on. Getting up in a single motion, she suddenly felt herself get dizzy, and she grabbed onto the bed post just in time to keep from falling flat on her face. _I'm all right…nothing to get worried about…I'm fine…just fine…_

She walked carefully over to the mirror in the bathroom, and brushed her black hair with rapid strokes, eager to get her hair out of the way as soon as possible. After untangling her long hair, she pulled it up into a messy looking bun and held it up with her rubber band. She grimaced, as she felt the now all too familiar churn in her stomach start once again with renewed vigor. _Not again! _

She opened the toilet just in time and her breath came in short gasps, as she threw up. _I'm not going to make a fuss about this…I can handle it! _Her body felt limp, and she got up very slowly, as she wearily reached for her toothbrush once more. Once done, she put it away and she listlessly headed out toward the door of her room. Her hand fell on the doorknob, but she didn't open it. Leaning her forehead against the door, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the door knob even stronger. Suddenly, her body heaved with emotion, and a single sob broke the silence in her room. Even with her eyes closed, Jenny could feel the steady torrent of tears falling down her flushed cheeks. Before she could help it, she was sobbing loudly and she moaned softly to the door. _How long will I be able to hide? _

"I can't do this alone…I just…can't…" she wept. "I want to go home..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Sam had made their way to the nearest motel, and had 'checked themselves' in. Sam had picked the lock of the room that they had found out there Dad had originally checked in over a month ago. After he finally managed to pick the lock, the sight that met him had surprised him so much, he had pulled Dean unceremoniously inside by grabbing on to the collar of his jacket.

"Hey!" complained Dean as he felt his feet lifted off the floor. _What the hell, Sam!_

"Wow," was all Sam said. Turning to see what Sam was referring to, Dean's mouth opened in surprise as well. The entire walls were plastered with newspaper articles, news clips, police reports, random sticky pad notes, and even pictures. Dean took a step forward and looked around. As his eyes fell on a half eaten hamburger, he took a sniff of it and grimaced.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least," Dean pointed out as he gestured the now moldy hamburger.

Sam didn't reply, but merely looked at the floor and windows, which were covered with salt. "Salt?" Sam mused more to himself than to Dean. "He was worried…trying to keep something from coming in." He walked over to Dean, who was staring intently at the wall and all the newspaper clippings. "What have we got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims," replied Dean promptly. He paused and scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it…they're different men…different jobs…ages…abilities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but shut it as his eyes fell on a handwritten note with his father's handwriting. It said, "Woman in White" in clear black letters.

"Dad figured it out," Sam stated simply.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean in confusion. _What are you talking about?_

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch…she's the woman in white," Sam explained.

Dean shook his head. "Ok forget about the woman in white…Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She may have another weakness…" Sam's voice trailed off, not as convinced as Dean.

"No, Dad would have made sure," Dean repeated stubbornly. "Does it say where she was buried?" he suddenly blurted out.

"No, not that I can tell."

"Mmm…ok, why don't you see if you can find her husbands address? I'm going to see if I can get myself cleaned up." He adjusted the jacket on him and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said suddenly, making Dean stop and look at him. "What I said earlier…about mom and dad…I'm sorry…"Sam added, trying to make up for his goof up earlier. _I shouldn't have said that…I should have known that would hurt Dean…and regardless of how irritating he can be, he's still my brother…_

"No chick flick moments," Dean interrupted his thoughts as he coolly lifted hand, as if to shush any further comments that bordered on the mushy, emotional side. _Dude?! Could you be more gay?_

"All right…jerk…" Sam chuckled.

"Bitch," came Dean's prompt come back before closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so loooooong to update! I've just been insanely busy...hope you like though ;) Thanks for your lovely reviews!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okidoki folks...here goes the next part...lol **_

_**thanks for your constant and encouraging reviews Ladi dadi da da! lol In answer to you question, I didn't memorize the lines..lol I simply watched and paused the episode until I had completely trancribed the dialague here....which takes a looooong time btw....lol anyway, hope you enjoy this next part... **_

_**I'm really into this story...you guys have no idea what I'm cooking up for the next few chapters!...lol  
**_

* * *

Dean and Sam had had quite an eventful afternoon. After a quick shower, Dean had gone outside to hunt something up to eat, leaving Sam in the room to think and make some important phone calls. As soon as he had stepped out of his room, Dean had taken a quick intake on breath, realizing that some police cars were parked in front. Turning around to get a better look, he had just enough time to see the motel owner point to him, making Dean fish out his cell and speed dial Sam.

"What's up?" asked Sam when he picked up.

"Hey, dude, check out…now…go find dad," Dean said urgently, as he realized that two cops were rapidly heading towards him.

"What about you?" asked Sam in bewilderment.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me," answered Dean lightly, shutting the cell phone shut, just as the policemen grabbed him and slammed him into the hood of their car. _Run, Sam, run! _Pulling his arms behind his back to hand cuff him, the first cop, the one they had met earlier that day on the bridge sneered at them.

"So…fake US Marshalls…fake ID's … fake credit cards…you got anything that's real?" huffed the cop at him from his vantage point over him.

Dean smirked. "My boobs."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One order of over easy eggs and a beef sandwich," repeated Jenny. "Anything else I can get you folks?" she asked the young couple sitting in one of the booths.

"On second thought, I'll take a beef sandwich too," replied the young woman who had originally ordered eggs.

"No problem," replied Jenny cheerfully, as she quickly scratched the original order and she re-wrote the new one. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…I'll take an orange juice—" answered the husband.

"And I'll take a coke," finished his wife.

"All righty…I'll have your order ready for you in no time." Jenny smiled mechanically and headed to the kitchen.

"Two beef sandwiches!" called out Jenny as she stuck the paper on the edge of the stove, along with the rest of the orders.

"Commin' right up," huffed Jack, as he rubbed his hot forehead on his shoulder.

A short Chinese man, the only other employee in the diner, nodded and quickly supplied the drinks and set them on the tray. A few minutes later, Jack had finished the sandwiches and Jenny reached over to set them on plates. Just as she started to lift the tray, she swayed momentarily, and she quickly set the tray down, as she grabbed on to the edge of counter to keep her balance. Gritting her teeth, she mentally cursed herself for almost fainting on the job. _I could kick myself! Smooth Jenny…smooth!_

"Whoa…are you all right, kid?" asked Jack, his voice thick with concern. Jenny was looking almost yellow, and she didn't look none too good, as she grabbed on to the counter.

"Sure," Jenny huffed out. She closed her eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths, as she struggled to wave off the dizziness. Opening her eyes, she realized that the floor was still moving and she puckered her lips in frustration, feeling like a little fool. "I'm fine, Jack," she finally said as she tried to inject enthusiasm into her voice. She reached over to grab the tray back but Jack shooed her hands away, grabbing the tray with his own hands.

"Fine, my grandmother," he snorted. "You almost fainted."

"I did not!" protested Jenny. _I can't loose my job! _She panicked, wondering how the hell she was going to keep her only source of income, if she couldn't even handle herself on the job.

"Liar," huffed Jack. He adjusted the tray on one hand and pointed at her sternly with his free hand. "Now you go outside and get some fresh air or something. I don't want you back here till you get some color back in your face," he ordered behind his shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

Jenny shook her head and looked at the Chinese man who was smiling quietly at the intercourse, obviously finding something funny in it.

"What!?" demanded Jenny irritably as she lifted her eyebrows.

"Nothing," he shrugged as he went back to work.

"That 'nothing' sounds like a hell of a lot of 'something'," muttered Jenny as she held her head between her hands. _Great…a splitting head ache…just what I needed…_

"Time will tell," the small Chinese man responded mysteriously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Dean had managed to escape the cops, and had made his way to the nearest telephone booth, frantic to communicate to Sam what he just learned. After being detained at the police office, the police man had shown him John Winchester's journal, demanding that Dean explain to him what a number scribbled on one of the back pages meant. After taking a look at it, Dean had realized that his father had tried to leave him a "message"—the number written on the page were the coordinates of where he was heading.

Dean huffed impatiently, as he waited for Sam to pick up. When he heard a slight noise, he breathed out in relief.

"Dean! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick, dude!" Sam was driving and trying to focus on both the road and his cell at the same time.

"Sam, would you listen to me!? Dad's gone…he left Jericho," Dean breathed out in a hurry.

"WHAT?!"

"I got his journal—"started Dean.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," pointed out Sam. _Something's not right here…_

"Well, he did this time."

"I don't understand..." Sam scanned the road and frowned in confusion. "I mean it's not like him to just skip out in the middle of a job. Dean…What the hell is going on?" Suddenly, Sam opened his eyes wide, as he caught sight of the spirit of White Woman directly in front of his car. As he put his foot to the brakes, he yelled out suddenly, "WHOA!" Not able to brake in time, his eyebrows shot to his hairline as his car 'passed' through the spirit."

"Sam! SAM!" Dean yelled into the phone. _What the hell?! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take me home," breathed out the Woman in White to Sam. Just as Sam had stopped, she had suddenly appeared right by his side in the passenger's side. She leaned into him and looked at him expectantly.

"NO," said Sam firmly.

As if pissed by his refusal, she turned on him suddenly and Sam watched in horror as he saw her hand reach inside of him, making him cry out on pain. She hissed and her face twisted into a featureless mass of horror. Suddenly, a single shot rang out, crashing its way through the window of the driver's side, shattering it into a million pieces. The spirit shrieked and reappeared in the back seat. Sam's head whipped to the side, and he saw Dean who was still holding on to the gun which had fired only seconds ago.

As Sam shook himself, he turned on the engine on an impulse, and plunged it into the house in front of them. The house which years ago, had belonged to both Constance and Joseph Welch. "I'm taking you home!" Sam informed her as he drove past Dean, completely ignoring him for the moment.

"SAM!" Dean yelled after him. He stuffed the gun in his pocket and raced into the opening in the wall that Sam had made with the Impala. "SAM! You ok?"

"Yeah..I think so." Dean had reached into the car's door, and was busy pulling Sam out of the car.

"Can you move?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yeah..."Sam tried to get out by himself and shrugged, still a little shook up. "Help me," he added reluctantly. Dean rolled his eyes and carefully pulled Sam out. Just as they gotten Sam out, however, the spirit reappeared before him and pulling up a hand, she threw a piece of furniture against them, pinning them against the car. Before Dean and Sam could respond, Constance turned at the sudden sound of soft padding on the floor. Her eyes widened, as she caught sight of two small children—the spirits of her own drowned kids. Seeing them, she freaked out, and in a matter of minutes, she had slowly 'melted' into the floor, disappearing from Dean and Sam's sight for ever. The minute she disappeared, the invisible force that had held the brothers pinned to the car vanished, allowing them to throw the bureau effortlessly to the side.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean observed to no one in particular as he took in his surrounding for the first time.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam pointed out softly.

Dean smiled and looked at Sam with pride. "You found her weak spot," Dean congratulated him, as he passed him by and gave him a rough slap on his chest, where the spirit had hurt him. "Nice work, Sammy."

"Ah!" laughed Sam in pain at the sudden touch. "Yeah, wish I could say the same for you."

"Hey! I saved your ass." Dean pointed out arrogantly. He paused as he suddenly headed to the car and examined it closely. "And I'll tell you another thing…if you screwed up my car…I'll kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not wanting to have lunch for fear of loosing it in five minutes, Jenny had walked outside to take a breather. She leaned against the said wall of the back of the diner and she closed her eyes, feeling the sun burn into her face. She frowned, and put a hand before her forehead, to keep the sun out of her eyes. Enjoying the cool breeze, she smiled lightly, as a sudden flashback came to her.

_They were in a local bar, and she was sitting in a table near the pool table where Dean was having the time of his life conning three unsuspecting middle aged men. Jenny had stopped watching five games ago, and she had gotten up to stretch her legs. Walking over to one of the corners of the establishment, she scanned the room listlessly, and leaned against the wall, somewhat bored of just waiting around for Dean. _

"_You look like you could use some distraction," slurred a voice unexpectedly at her side._

_Jenny's head had snapped back directly in front of her, only to find a well-built blond checking her out. Catching a whiff of his liquor breath, she inched slightly away in disgust, only to have him enclose his powerful hand around her wrist, and pull her back against the wall. Jenny gasped in surprise and shrunk underneath his tall frame. Jenny had always been easily intimidated by big guys, a fact she had never dared to admit to Dean. Feeling her stomach tie up in knots, she shoved him away and tried to walk past him, only to have him hiss in irritation, obviously not pleased at her rejecting his 'attention'._

"_Whoa…what's the rush?" he breathed out. He dived in for a kiss, but never got it, because Jenny was quicker than him and immediately delivered a strong slap on his face. As the men around him howled in laughter, the blond reddened in anger, and roughly pinned her to the wall, making Jenny freeze and whimper in fright. He enclosed her tiny figure in his bulky arms and had only just started to run his hands all over her trembling frame, when he felt someone grab him expertly around the collar and pull him backwards, making him loose his footing and loosen his hold on Jenny in the process. Jenny freed herself from his grasp, and stepped back against the wall nervously, as she watched Dean turn the blond around to face him and expertly deliver a well directed punch at his nose. Taken by surprise, he howled in pain and put a hand up to his nose. When he retracted his hand from it and saw it stained with blood, he glared at Dean who had already placed himself between Jenny and the blond. _

"_Keep your damn hands off MY GIRL!" Dean growled at him threateningly. _

_Not waiting for a reply, Dean lunged at him once more and threw him across a table, sending him sliding to the other side of it where he fell in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He rose, and took a step toward Dean, but stopped mid-step. Dean's eyes were bloodshot and his nostrils were flaring, giving him the appearance of a really pissed off bull. Realizing he was probably fighting a loosing battle, he stepped back, and abruptly ran out of the bar. _

"_Coward," Dean huffed as he secretly wished he had taken a couple more swings at the guy. He turned behind him and his gaze softened when he caught Jenny's face. Her pupils were dilated, and he could see fear sketched on every line in her tiny face. "Hey," Dean said softly as his hands gently cupped her face. "You ok?"_

_Jenny nodded, but she remained glued to the wall, her finger tips pressed against it. _

_He looked at her and felt guilty for having been too distracted in his game to watch after her. _It's my fault…_Dean berated himself. _My girl is freaked out by some freaking bastard, and I'm not even there to watch out for her._ Suddenly, he realized that half the room's attention was focused on them. He glared at them and frowned. "WHAT?" he hissed at them in defiance. The next second, every one had turned around and were busy minding their own business, making Dean turn back to Jenny and focus his attention back on her. _

"_C'mere," Dean huffed out as he opened his arms, and gestured towards her. Having spoken a little more gruffly than he intended, Jenny stared at him hesitantly, but finally hid her face dependently in his chest, as her hands reached up and grabbed hold of his shirt. Staring down at her, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly awkward, but he sucked it up, and he wrapped her in his arms comfortingly. When Jenny relaxed in his arms he smiled to himself, and gripped her tighter. _ _"You don't have a thing to worry about, ok? I'm watching out for you," he whispered softly as he bent his head towards her ear. _

Jenny shook her head, snapped out of her reverie. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and she shivered unconsciously as she stared straight ahead.

"Dean," she mumbled sadly.

One word…but it spoke volumes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Sam had finally made their way back on the road, and Sam had just finished a call. He flipped his cell phone shut, and shifted slightly in his seat to face Dean.

"Ok, here's where Dad went…it's called Black River and it's in Colorado."

"Sounds charming….how far?" asked Dean nonchalantly.

"About another six hundred miles," Sam replied distractedly. _I have to go home…Jess is waiting for me…I promised her I'd be back on time for that interview…_

"If I load up on gas, we can make it by morning," Dean hinted hopefully, cutting into his chain of thought.

"Dean…uh…I…I—" Sam started off hesitantly, not wanting to hurt or disappoint Dean.

"Yeah…" Dean cut him off flatly. "I know…" He turned slightly, and feigned sudden interest on the road.

"Dean, the interview is like in ten hours. I gotta be there," Sam tried. Seeing Dean try to hide his disappointment made Sam feel guilty.

Dean nodded curtly and set his lips in a thin line. "Yeah…yeah…whatever…I'll take you home," he finally managed. _You want out too…just like Jenny…_His thoughts wandered off to not too long ago, when Jenny and him had still had each other. Hell, it had been fun…just the two of them. But that was over now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked.

For a response, Dean only nodded, looking straight ahead suddenly not trusting himself to look Sam in the eye. They had finally reached Sam's home, and Sam was outside the car already and had leaned into the open window.

"Maybe I can meet up with ya later…huh?" Sam said softly, more to make Dean feel better than anything else. After all, both Sam and Dean knew he was done with hunting. Sam wanted something else in life.

"Yeah…" Dean relied disinterestedly. Seeing Sam shrug and walk away, he turned suddenly and leaned toward the window before calling out abruptly to his kid brother. "Uh…Sam!" Sam turned around and looked at him expectantly. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there," Dean said with a bright smile on his face. Sam looked and him and smiled back. He couldn't remember ever seeing Dean so happy before on a long time.

"Yeah…" Sam said softly, as Dean turned on the engine and drove off. Sam shrugged once more and stepped inside slowly. He was tired, and he was really looking forward to sleeping in a real bed this night. He passed the kitchen, and smiled as his eyes fell on a cake of cookies with a note that said, 'I missed you!'.

"Jess! You home?" Sam called out expectantly. He looked for her all over the house, but not finding her, he finally made his way to his room and flopped down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he sighed and settled his arm behind his head. He frowned, when he suddenly felt a cold drop of liquid fall on his forehead, making his eyes snap open. As he rubbed it, he realized it was blood, and he panicked as his gaze slowly turned toward the ceiling.

"NO! NO!!!" shrieked Sam at the sight which met his eyes. Jess was 'pinned' to the ceiling and a huge blotch of crimson had covered her abdomen, from where the blood was oozing down onto the bed. As Sam got up in one swift motion, he yelled hoarsely out something incomprehensible, before Jess's body suddenly erupted in flames, making her disappear from his view.

"NO! NO!!!"

The next minute, Dean appeared out of nowhere, and seeing Jess disappear in the ensuing flames, he frantically reached for Sam and had to forcefully pull him out of the room.

"Sam! SAM!" Dean roared above the deafening sound of the flames.

"DEAN!? NO…DEAN…NO!!!" Sam struggled against him, his body in shock, not quite registering what was happening.

Jess was gone…

And he had done nothing to save her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Dean and Sam were waiting outside the house, trying not to mind the mayhem around them which consisted of what seemed the entire fire department and half the town standing by to watch the fire being put out. Sam had been standing as close to the house as possible, with a blank look on his face, and Dean hadn't dared to even talk to him. Both deathly quiet, they had just stood there side by side, both knowing there was nothing to say. Suddenly, Sam turned 180 degrees and headed back to where Dean's car was parked, making Dean quietly follow him. As Sam struggled to control the bulging lump in his throat, he set his jaw and opened the Impala's trunk. As he saw Sam finger some of the guns, Dean looked at him curiously, his eyes sad at the sight of his kid brother's pain. Suddenly, Sam put back the gun he had been turning around in his hands and shut the trunk abruptly. His eyes flashed and his jaw quivered slightly in emotion.

"We got work to do," stated Sam evenly.

* * *

_**OKidoki...sad chapter for Sammy...felt sorry for him...**_

_**anyway, as mentioned before, have been completely and insanely busy with work and school...if you want sooner updates, I will need more reviews...lol just saying... common guys...be nice, ok?? lol**_

_**anyway, enjoyed the flashback scene for Jenny....hope you did too :)  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oh wow...4 reviews...I feel spoiled...lol Seriously, it's just school has been insane, and not getting reviews can be discouraging..lol But I especially loved and enjoyed the reviews I got for the last chapter so I decided to spoil YOU this time and post a chapter right away... lol**_

_**Anywho...You need a song for this! "Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon ... MUST read and MUST listen to it for this chapter...lol**_

_**On a separate note...this is the LAST chapter of "No Place to Cry". **_ _**(Yes, you read right...lol) Now before you hit the roof and kill me off (lol...JK!) allow me to explain that that doesn't mean you've seen the last of Jenny and Dean and lovable Sammy boy! NO way! I have begun the trilogy already, and am fully enjoying it! So strap on to your seat belts folks because you have nooooooooo idea what I've got up my sleeves! (evil laugh) How soon you get to see the first chapter of the trilogy depends on how much all of you lovely folks review. (Yes, I'm evil, I know...rofl) Anyway, thank you all soooo much for each and every one of your lovely reviews so far, they totally make my day! **_

_**A special thanks to "Artist Girl" and "Ladi dadi dada" for giving me such nice and complimentary reviews...very nice of you, I assure you! Also for giving me the most insightful reviews I have gotten so far...you guys rock! lol **_

_**If you have any ideas I'd luv to hear them...also, I'd luv to hear what you think is going to happen in the trilogy. Do you guys think Dean and Jenny are going to get back together, or just meet up once more and finish off the story that way? I've heard tragic endings are always more realistic...lol Am I torturing you yet??? LOL JK ;) **_

_**Okidoki...so anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...I put a lot of my feeling into it, so I hope you like the ending of "No Place to Cry". :) I fully enjoyed this story myself. (To be honest, I liked this one better than the last..."Man or Spirit" is kinda mushy and not very realistic, I think...lol But then again...what chick doesn't like mushy love stories??? LOL If we didn't this web sight would not exist! lol) **_

_**OK! I'm done ...I promise...lol :) (I just keep going on and on, don't I? lol)  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

Ever since Jess's death, Sam had abruptly left college, joining Dean on his hunts. They had already had a few cases in which they had worked together—the most bizarre so far being one that had involved a wendigo. These past few weeks had been hard on both brothers. Sam had withdrawn, trying to block away the pain of Jess's death, and Dean was busy trying to both pull Jenny out of his head as well and humor Sammy as much as he could. He figured Sam was probably feeling about the same amount of pain he had faced after Jenny left him, if not worse. At least Dean knew Jenny was still alive, somewhere out there, even if he didn't know where or how she was coming along.

Then again, the one thing that both Dean and Sam had in common was that neither of them wanted to talk about their pain. Men-like, they would have died before admitting how torn up inside they really were. Working together for the past few weeks _**had**_ helped smooth out some of the previous strain in their relationship, however, and between watching out for each other's backs and the frequent road trips, they had bonded to an extent that even Sam wasn't fully aware of.

At the moment though, they had just finished up a case and were now resting in the motel. They were exhausted, and Dean had decided that taking what was left of the week for a breather was as good idea as any.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was closing time and both the Jack and the Chinese man were looking at Jenny kind of funny. She had just gathered her sweater and was grabbing her purse, when she had the sensation of being watched. Ignoring it, she adjusted the purse on her right shoulder ever so slowly, and resting her left hand on her lower back, she wearily headed toward the door. Both men exchanged significant looks and shook their heads, then focused on the small bump on Jenny's stomach which had been more noticeable of late.

"So…" coughed Jack apologetically. "When are you going to talk about it?" he asked abruptly to the little Chinese man's surprise who lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" asked Jenny in genuine bewilderment. Her body turned to face both of them and she colored as she unconsciously placed a hand over her slightly bulging tummy.

"You're pregnant, kiddo. And you're on your own…working yourself to death. How long do you think you're gonna be able to keep up the frantic pace you've been keeping?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at her in the way he would have looked at a naughty child. Jenny for her part was completely flabbergasted, and she sputtered helplessly at both of them. Seeing both of them stare defiantly at each other, the Chinese man outstretched his arms between them, giving the appearance of a boxing ring.

"What the…how did you know?" Jenny finally chocked out in shock.

"Man have eyes, missy," responded the Chinese man for him, seeing as how Jack was beginning to regret his sudden outburst and look slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…it's none of my business," Jack huffed out in his husky voice. If it had been at all possible, he would have softened his voice, and he winced inwardly at the raspy sound of his own voice.

Jenny bit her lip and let her head fall in embarrassment. Wrapping her arms around her, she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She had known she was pregnant soon after she had left Dean, but she had never really taken the time to think through it. It was almost as if it had not been all that real to her, until just now. Hearing it said out loud made it seem all that more real. As the truth of her current situation sank in completely for the first time, she shivered. Still looking at the floor, she lifted her head slightly to the side when she felt a very gentle hand settle on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the Chinese man looking at her, his eyes full of compassion.

"Maybe missy feel better if she talk with us, yes?"

"I—I—" Jenny stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

"NO," intervened Jack, not wanting to hurt or make Jenny feel uncomfortable. "Jenny is under no obligation whatsoever to talk to US about her personal life."

"Every man needs to talk to another man at one point on his life. Maybe we can help missy. Missy knows we care, yes?" he smiled at her encouragingly, and Jenny's eyes softened as she slowly relaxed.

"I just—don't think there's anything worth talking about," she said uncertainly. "The last you both need to listen to is my sob story," she added lightly, in her attempt to sound careless and carefree.

"We like to listen to missy and we like to hear about it if she feel like taking." The Chinese man paused and he sighed. "We're nothing but two old foolish men…but we both care for missy." He smiled and in that moment Jenny felt comfortable.

"You're not old, silly," Jenny contradicted him sweetly, in a semblance of her old self. She reached over and pinched his cheek playfully, making the little man redden up to the very tips of his hair. Jack chuckled and clamped him on the back hard, almost toppling the poor man over. "If anything, you are a very sweet man," she looked at Jack too and added softly, "…and…that goes for both of you."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. A grin that would have lightened up any ol' cloudy day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What'cha doin'?" asked Dean abruptly.

Sam had been typing in his laptop for the past two hours nonstop, making Dean feel slightly edgy. There was just something about the ability that Sam had to tune him and everything around him out that always made Dean feel left out.

"E-mails," came his sole response without even lifting his eyes from the screen.

Dean shifted on the bed and looked at him. "You sending an e-mail to every pretty broad in college?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

Sam stopped typing and rolled his eyes at Dean. "No, Dean…I'm just catching up with some of my friends from college. Some people actually like keeping in touch with friends."

"I don't need friends…and neither do you…we got each other and Dad…isn't that enough?"

Sam lifted his eyes and stared at Dean in surprise. "Excuse me? I don't see anything wrong with having friends. Just because you don't like to keep in touch doesn't mean everybody else is like you," snapped Sam.

Dean lifted his eyebrows then frowned. "A man's only got one friend he can count on—and that's himself."

"Dean—"

"I mean it Sammy. Just you wait and see…all those friends of yours? Wait and see how long they actually keep remembering you. People always forget you…leave you." Dean interrupted bitterly. _Used to be not long ago, that Jenny and I thought we could make it work between us…hell…I was going to teach her to shoot and all…she would have made a great hunter…we could have done it together, she and I._

"Dean," said Sam. Seeing pain flash in his elder brother's eyes had immediately softened him towards Dean. "I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?"

"_**Dude**_," Dean snickered, "Could you be more gay!?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's his name?" asked the Chinese man softly.

"Dean," whispered Jenny softly, almost as if the very sound of the name was sacred to her.

"So what happened? Your boyfriend dump you when he found out he'd laid the golden egg?" asked Jack scornfully as he wished her could tear the man apart limb by limb.

"In his defense, he never even knew I was pregnant," Jenny sighed. The three of them had sat in one of the booths, and she had agreed to tell them about it…at least…as much as she could without mentioning the _**real**_ reason behind their breakup. Crap…Dean hadn't been kidding when he had told her that living a double life was no picnic. "I found out later…after we had both gone our separate ways."

"So…What really happened?" prodded Jack carefully. If her boyfriend hadn't left her because she was pregnant…in fact…if he hadn't even _known _she was pregnant…why had he left her?

"I…left." Jenny rubbed the back of her neck.

"_YOU_ left him?"asked both Jack and the Chinese man in synchrony. They opened their eyes wide in surprise—obviously, the idea that _Jenny_ had dumped the guy had never occurred to either of them. They had both just naturally assumed that she had somehow ended up with a dick who had ditched her the minute she had gotten pregnant.

Jenny smiled sadly. "Yeah, shocking I know." She paused and lowered her head as she remembered the last time she had seen Dean. It seemed like she hadn't heard from him in years, instead of only a few months. Raising her head up slowly, she continued. "Look…I can't tell you about all of it…its…still hard for me to talk about it, ya know?" Jenny closed her mouth and bit her lips from the inside as she struggled not to get all emotional and cry on front of them. Truth was, Jenny still hurt inside from all that had happened to her. Having been violated more than once had been sickening enough…but to have actually participated the second time had made her loath herself. _How can I ever see sex the same way? I can't just 'forget' what happened and go on like nothing had happened. It hurt and…I hurt…and …I don't know how to make the pain stop. Every time I think I've finally managed to stuff it inside, it keeps coming to me back full force in waves. I hate myself, my body…my very being. If I can't accept myself, how could I possibly expect Dean to? He doesn't even know I voluntarily slept with the demon that second time…if he did…he'd hate me…and…I…just couldn't live with that…I couldn't tell him…I couldn't bear the idea of him looking at me with disgust...how else could he look at me, if he had known the whole truth?! _She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. _Dean! I can't do this without you…I miss you…hell…I'm so scared…of so many things…I'm scared I won't know what to do with this kid…I'm scared that if you ever see me again you'll hate me…that if you ever found out the truth you'd look at me different. I couldn't stand having you look at me different. At least this way I still have all the good memories…of when you loved me…when it didn't hurt to be with you. I used to love having you hold me in your arms. Now I don't know if I could ever let myself trust you enough to be with you once again. I…I know you wouldn't want to hurt me…I know that…so…if I know that…why does the mere thought of you sleeping with me again scare me shitless?! Oh God…I'm so screwed…nothing is the same now…_

"Jenny?" whispered Jack gently. His voice cut through her thoughts and Jenny's head snapped back up. "You know…you don't have to tell us why you left him. I'm sure you only did what you thought was best for both of you."

Jenny looked at him dully. _I did try, Dean…honest I did…after you talked to me and let me cry and rave at you I tried so hard to make things work again…like before…but…it hurt so much, Dean…It just wasn't the same…you know that, don't you? You know I tried? But I just couldn't. I didn't know how to keep fighting. I was scared…and so tired…I couldn't tell you how I felt…hell…I barely knew myself WHAT I felt…I couldn't stand the thought of exposing my pitiful and torn up self to you. It scared me to feel so completely powerless…I couldn't help but think that maybe…just maybe you'd feel sick if I let you see the real me…that's why I left, Dean…I still loved you, Dean…that never changed. But I was scared of you getting tired of me if you ever realized that the girl you had known once was gone…and I was even more scared of seeing you have to suck it up and stick with me out of pity…I couldn't have stood that Dean…that's why I left…it's not your fault I got hurt…why should you have to feel stuck with me just because you were my boyfriend…it wasn't fair to you! You deserve a girl who was whole…who could give you what you needed…I couldn't do that anymore…that's why I left…I know I was such a coward…but I DID try, Dean…honest…I wish you could know that…I wish that somehow, someway, I could have had the guts to tell you why I left…you deserved to know, Dean…you really did…_

"Jenny?" asked Jack softly. His eyes were full of feeling, and Jenny couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It wasn't right to have him worrying over her so much. She really wasn't worth all the trouble.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jack," she smiled tightly. "I guess I kinda tuned you out."

"You look tired kid. Why don't you take tomorrow off?" responded Jack. Hell…the kid looked sick enough…she needed a rest, and he only wished there was more he could do for her.

"Certainly not," laughed Jenny. She tried to smile, but failed miserably, and her empty laugh only hurt Jack and the Chinese man, making them feel even worse. "You both spoil me enough as it is. I just need to get some sleep and I'll be as good as new!" She got up briskly and slipped on her black sweater. Zipping it up, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow bright and early."

"Jenny…"Jack started, somewhat unsure if Jenny really was all right or not.

"Jack…really…I'm fine." Jenny nodded at him and the Chinese man as she opened the door. "Really…" she paused. "Thanks for caring."

With that, she closed the door behind her and slipped out into the chilly night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny was heading back to her room. She was tired and all she could think of was flopping down on the bed and sleeping. _Sleep…must sleep. _Her feet hurt, and her back didn't feel all that good either. Hell, just about everything seemed to hurt nowadays. Between throwing up, constant headaches, and having sore feet, and a sensitive back, Jenny had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel normal.

She lied down on the bed and let out sigh. "Dean," she mumbled absently to herself. She rubbed her head and tuned out everything around herself as her train of thoughts ran nonstop. _I can't take it any more…Maybe I could tell him about this…maybe…maybe he would understand…_she thought as she closed her eyes.

'_NO!' _came an inner voice. '_No, he won't understand…if anything he'll hate you…he could never see you the same. Is that what you want? You want him to despise you? Feel sick at the mere sight of you?'_

Jenny's eyes popped open. _He wouldn't despise me…_she struggled within herself…_he loved me…_

'_Exactly' _responded that inner voice. _'Keep it that way…Dean has nice memories of you…don't destroy the vision he has of you…you ever tell him about this…he'll never see you the same…and you'll only hate yourself for having told him about it…_

_That's right…Its better this way…Dean doesn't need me now… _Jenny told herself as she set her jaw. _I can't tell him…he'd never see me the same…and I couldn't stand to see him look at me with disgust…I just…couldn't… _Jenny sat up in bed abruptly and hugged herself as she shivered in the cold. She smiled tightly as she closed her eyes and focused on bringing back an image of Dean. As his rugged face came back to her, she felt herself start to loose it, as some tears escaped down her cheeks. _It's just…he's just the best I ever had…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean was still lying down on the bed, leaving Sam to finish his e-mails. As his ears caught the faint background sound of Sam's typing, he closed his eyes as the sudden image of a girl with raven black hair flashed before him. He smiled slightly, and he rested his arm on his forehead. _Jenny…_he thought to himself…_I miss that kid…_he frowned as the realization that Dean Winchester, the one night stand guy still missed the girl he hadn't seen in months. _I'm really screwed…_he muttered to himself.

He thought about how happy they had been together not so long ago. Jenny always seemed happy and carefree when she was around him. She had followed him around like a faithful pup, and her eyes always shined in undisguised admiration of his skills. She didn't think he was crazy or emotionally retarded like Sam seemed to see him. Hell…Jenny had pretty much made it clear that he was perfect in her eyes. She didn't care if his hunting job and their life in motels was the most insane thing known to man. Jenny accepted Dean as he was, and made him feel like some sort of super hero. He smiled, as he remembered the way her eyes shone in pride, whenever they had hunted together. Dean had always known she loved every inch if him, from head to foot. Dean loved the sensation of having his girl depend and count on him every step of the way. It had made him feel needed…like he was actually good at something else besides killings things.

His eyes popped open and his gaze hardened. _Who am I kidding?! Jenny was right…She doesn't need me now…she's better off without me…_his eyes misted ever so slightly as the pangs of guilt that hadn't let him sleep in peace for months fell upon him once more…S_he wouldn't have gotten hurt if she hadn't been with me…_he told himself fiercely…_she'd still be in one piece inside…it's wrong to want her back…I should be glad she's somewhere far away from me…safe…_

He grit his teeth, as he struggled to convince himself that that was the whole truth. That he didn't need Jenny…that Jenny sure as hell didn't need him. Jenny was better off anywhere that was far away from him. It was selfish to miss her…to want her back…

_It's just…nothing's quite the same now…_Dean thought sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Typing about a million words per minute, Sam seemed to forget that Dean was there, in the same room. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief that Dean was asleep on the bed. Maybe he could finally have a moment to hear himself think. It was hard to think when Dean was on his back pretty much 24 hours a day nonstop. Always asking him what he was doing…if he was all right…that he needed to talk to him about what was going on inside of him. Not that Sam didn't appreciate his concern; but he had to admit that Dean kinda got on his nerves at times. Didn't Dean understand he needed some time to process Jess's death? And if he didn't talk about it…it was because he didn't WANT to talk about it. He couldn't help but sigh, as he wished Dean could just get that and let him handle his grief on his own. A little 'privacy' would have been helpful.

He shook his head and closed his laptop as he settled back onto his chair. Rubbing his forehead, his thoughts drifted from Dean to Jess. He thought about her beautiful long blond hair…her smile…her kisses…her silver laughter…the way she shook her hair from her face…they way her eyes had always warmed when she met his eyes.

He smiled, as he remembered all the fun times they had had together. Like the first time he had seen her at school. Sam had gaped at her foolishly and looked at her in complete admiration, pretty sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had been secretly overjoyed when several college students had gotten together for a picnic and he had found out that Jess was going too. He had awkwardly introduced himself and sat down next to her, soaking in her pretty face, feeling like the most lucky man on earth to be sitting next to a girl like her. It was then it had started to rain. Sam had grabbed hold of her hand and they had made a run for it, laughing all the way. By the time they had reached their car, they both looked like wet rats.

Then there was the time Sam had finally muttered up the courage to tell Jess how he felt about her. He had asked her out to dinner, fully intending to make a clean breast of everything and ask her to be his girlfriend. In the end, however, Sam had found himself completely tongue tied and had awkwardly tried to hurry up the meal so as to take her back to her dorm. All he could think of was going back to his room and hiding his pathetic self in some remote corner where he could privately curse himself for being such a complete nitwit when it came to girls. As it turned out however, Jess had laughed in his face and told him he was the most adorable kid she had ever met. Before Sam had had time to recover any scraps of self respect, Jess had wrapped her arms around his neck and given him a brief kiss on his lips, making Sam stiffen up in surprise and grin foolishly down at her. After that, it had pretty much been understood that she was his girl.

_Jess…_Sam repeated her name to himself. _Wherever you are…I need you to know that you're just the best I ever had…_

_

* * *

_

_**Ahhh!!! I so wanted to cry...everybody is missing someone!!! :'( That sucks! lol**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to keep out a look out for the trilogy. It's going to be called, "She will be loved." Now if that title doesn't tell you something, I don't now what will...lol :)**_

_**ONCE MORE....THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
**_


End file.
